


Ashes to Ashes

by Miztsi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Fantasy, Historical References, M/M, Magic-Users, Military, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miztsi/pseuds/Miztsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Historical Fantasy. Lightly inspired by the European witch hunts. Mathias couldn't believe what he was seeing. Lukas was a witch! For some reason, he wasn't afraid. It only made him more determined to protect his friend. Thus begins an unexpected journey that will shatter the comfortable world he once knew. Pairings: DenNor, SuFin, Ho yay galore. See note inside for more details about the REWRITE IN PROGRESS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story was not written as a harsh criticism of the military and/or religion. I fully support both (given they are utilized with good intentions).
> 
> Also, I do not own Hetalia.
> 
> Warning: contains violence (occasional graphic descriptions), multiple character deaths, loads of angst and potentially touchy subjects (religion, military, ect). All pairings are slash (boy x boy). NOT a light-hearted story.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: I apologize if anyone is offended by Netherlands' characterization. I'm making him a little like his anime portrayal (although I know he is nothing like this in real life) BUT trust me.. he is NOT a bad guy in this story, I promise. He's acting this way at the beginning for a reason, which I can't say without spoiling a part of the plot, but he WILL be more realistic (and a nicer person) by the end of the story!
> 
> Also, same applies to any character that's sort of seen in a bad light at the moment. They're all going to have depth and realistic motivations and not just be pointless villains (with maybe the exception of Germaina).
> 
> Story is also x-posted on fanfiction.net under the same username and title.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Tino and learn about his role in the story.

In the outskirts of town, there was a peculiar burst of activity. A small crowd gathered to witness, what an unsuspecting visitor would assume, to be a spectacular event. Among the people, stood a young soldier.

 _'Disgusting'_ Tino Väinämöinen thought to himself.

He had been in the military for just over a month, and already his mind was plagued by second thoughts on such decision.

Tino wondered how he had gotten himself in such a predicament. Life as a soldier serving in the Imperial Army, was far different than how he initially envisioned. He had imagined something far more pleasant, a job where he would help the locals of the town and the people he assisted would adore him and greet him everyday with a smiles on their faces.

Instead, the military seemed more interested in some rather less agreeable activities.

Thus Tino had later figured, was the fault of the ceasefire a few decades back. As most of the documents had described, for the first time since centuries past, every neighboring country was at peace. With nothing reasonable to invade and no borders to defend, the military had stooped to invent other creative methods in order to secure their lavish funding. These methods mostly involved picking off certain citizens that were "suspicious or unfit for society". However, rather than acting with the intention of being good Samaritans, most soldiers seemed more intent on being bullies. The military had some apparent need for power and gave the impression of enjoyment over the fear and dominance they held over the lives of ordinary civilians.

This is where Tino found himself, standing in front of a witch trial execution.

He was somewhat aware of the situation, after being briefed on the details about the person in question. The commanding officer had given him these details before he got assigned the task of guarding the site of the execution. It was an elderly widow this time, and she had apparently raised suspicion by simply having a habit of taking in stray cats to substitute her empty household. Of course the villagers had taken the whole cat issue as a hanging crime and she was automatically arrested with the apparent odd behavior. The alleged witch was not given a chance to defend herself and to tell her side of the story, just as with every trial and execution. He diverted his eyes. When the inevitable came and executioner set the pyre, he would rather not witness the excruciating pain of the victim as she painfully burned to her death. The sight was one far too atrocious for him to imagine.

As much as he would have wished to save the victim, who was probably innocent of any witchcraft, he knew it was useless to argue against the military. Tino wasn't a fool and he aware of the fact that he not have the manpower to make any difference and would most likely be throwing any effort in vain. He was taught to conform to the every will and command of his superiors. Questioning any of the officials may lead to dire consequences, as he had been warned. Tino would rather not risk the potential punishments, such as a painful whipping, having his shower privileges withheld for an indefinite amount of time, or even a dishonorable expulsion from the military itself. Whatever the case and situation may be, he would always be on the losing side.

Tino tried desperately to avoid these executions - and he had successfully gotten away with not attending the first few in his military career. Unfortunately this time around, he had no choice but to be on guard duty, as most of his other fellow comrades, who usually wouldn't mind the task, had decided to take the rest of the week off for leisure time instead. Tino, who had yet to take his turn, was automatically selected without argument.

He detested himself for being roped into this horrible act, but it wasn't as if there was much choice. After all, the military was the very key that opened the door to a bright future. Dare he say it, but it was his lifeline. It was due to this exasperating career, he was able to obtain shelter and proper nourishment each night. It had been the only reason lived a fairly comfortable life, rather than freezing outside in the Winter snow. Even though Tino was reluctant to admit, the military offered his only shred of hope for a decent living. The pay he received at the end of every week served as a wonderful bonus and allowed him to accumulate a small amount of savings, which he would use in the distant future and return back to his old home in Suomi. There it would be far more comfortable and free of these unjust prosecutions. Afterwards, he would expend the rest of his money for a decent education, and work towards a future profession devoid of violence and cruelty.

It was a joyous thought to the very least. A few years of this torment and he might just be able to escape and find himself in a much better predicament.

He scanned the crowd in front of him. They were the local townsfolk, who had gathered around to gawk, laugh and sneer at the alleged witch, as if it were a comedic street show. There were a good fifteen to twenty people in the gathering, a healthy mix of men and women, varying from early twenties to elderly. Their faces lit with delight and their eyes gleamed with bloodthirst as they mocked the woman on the stake.

Tino wondered who in their right mind would enjoy this gruesome plight of human suffering. _'Sick bastards,'_ he thought. These were the people responsible for the majority of the witch hysteria. They were the type to frame their business rival or the person they liked the least in order to initiate their trial and eventual fiery death for the purpose of their own enjoyment.

A short while later, the execution commenced with a speech from the announcer. It was mostly exaggerated to excite the crowd. He told them some ridiculous story of how the alleged witch had been hoarding cats - or as the announcer had described them, "satan's little servants," to do some irrational actions, such as subjecting the entire town under mind control. A wave of liveliness filled the air with synchronized gasps and laughter of the crowd as they bought into the story.

The pyre was lit and the air filled with the scent of smoke. Tino cringed and averted his head away from the scene. He thought pleasant thoughts, in an attempt to drown out the screams of agony from the alleged witch. He reminded himself of the enjoyable things he received for being in the military: the meals usually included meat during supper time, which was better than what the average person had. There was also the occasional free vodka, the warm baths, a comfortable bed every night, his paycheck.

That was about all he could come up with. Tino was disappointed he could count them all on one hand, as opposed to the many other things he disliked.

Meanwhile, the smell of wood burning had mixed with a new scent. It was indescribably dreadful, and bore a familiar reminiscence to death. Tino figured whatever clothing and human flesh smelled like after exposure to an open flame, this was likely it. His stomach turned in disgust and he swallowed, in an attempt to prevent the contents of his last meal from creeping up his throat.

Unfortunately, his plight caught the attention of another soldier.

"Ha! Would you look at that?" the soldier sneered towards him.

Tino scowled at his tormentor. Tim Mogens - a Nederlandse man with a knack for causing trouble, engaging in illicit activity, and overindulging in the local brothels.

"It looks like the little one can't handle a little heat." Tim laughed poking the soldier next to him in the arm.

Tino saw the other soldier turn towards him. Gilbert Beilschmidt, with his white hair and red eyes, had the pigments for albinism. Much alike his friend, Gilbert was just as notorious in terms of mannerism and ruthless behavior. Despite having unusual looks that were sure to raise suspicion and hatred, Gilbert was able to blend in perfectly with the rest of the ignorant army, whom were quick to persecute anyone that didn't fit into the norm.

"What's wrong little puffball?" Gilbert mocked. "Scared of the big, bad fire?"

Tino knew exactly what the soldier had been referring to - his short frame and cherubic face. He ignored the insult, not wanting to bother with such ill-mannered people. He could care less to impress them and Tino knew quite well the reason he was let into the military, despite having somewhat of a gentle, squeamish nature.

He had excellent sharpshooter abilities and was skilled with bow and arrow. Many were surprised at his unexpected talent, as his baby face indicated a tranquil life, away from the hazards of fighting. First appearances however, were quite deceiving, and Tino was the best shot in the entire town. Although he may lack in other areas, the moment he demonstrated his aptitude with various ranged weapons, Tino was given automatic entry into the military.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tino noticed Tim closing his eyes and scrunching up his face, in mockery of his terrified look. A couple seconds later, the two of them ruptured into laughter.

Tino let out a sigh before replacing his grimace with a fake smile. He wasn't going to give them anything to tease about. He hoped he pulled a convincing face. Already, he could feel sweat droplets forming on the left side of his face, as he struggled to maintain the facade.

"Now that's the spirit, little one!" Tim gave him a rough pat on the shoulder. "Now sit back and enjoy the show."

"I don't believe there's anything particularly enjoyable about this," Tino fidgeted, trying to hide his nervousness. He may not like the teasing but he wasn't going to pretend he enjoyed the atrocious act. "Burning at the stake is a slow, painful way to die."

Tino had never seen the process himself, since he avoided guard duty during executions whenever it was possible. Even during this time, when he wasn't able to dodge the shift, Tino had his head turned the entire time, avoiding the pain and torment of the witch in question. He had heard enough stories about the process to make up for it.

The freshly lit fire itself felt like a sweltering infernal. The wood burns and creates an choking smoke, making it hard to breath. Then when clothing catches aflame, the torment begins. Victims are helpless as their skin slowly melts away. From personal experience, Tino knew that holding one's hand over a fire for a second too long results in a painful blister, but burning at the stake is the same sensation amplified over one's entire body. The agony persists for an indefinite amount of time, until consciousness sluggishly fades away due to the excruciating pain.

"But that's what makes it more exciting, huh?" Tim spoke, tilting his head in an affirmative nod.

"I'd say otherwise" Tino protested. "It's a gruesome sight and certainly nothing to joke about, especially when it's someone's painful end being put on display for viewing purposes." He defended. Of course Tim and Gilbert were the type to find such gruesome acts entertaining. He wasn't going to lose his humanity, like the rest of the other soldiers did. He reminded himself that he wasn't going to spend his career here. He reminded himself that in a few years time, he would and away from this town and his tormentors.

"Well isn't that cute, puffball." Gilbert's large smirk stretched across his face. "Trying to be all sensitive and caring?" He stretched out his hand and poked Tino on the cheek. "Well tell ya what. You're going to have to toughen up that little face of yours if you want to survive here."

Tino was tempted to move his face towards the left, where Gilbert's finger would be pointed at his mouth instead, allowing him to give it a hard bite. In the end, he decided against it.

"Must I remind you, Private Väinämöinen," Tim apprehended, reminding him of their rank difference. Tino, with his short career of one month, was only a Private. It was the beginner's rank, to which he often found himself the subject of much teasing from hooligans such as Tim and Gilbert. Unlike Tino, Tim and Gilbert had each been in the military for around four years. During that time, both managed to receive promotions. Tim had managed to raise his rank up a notch and was considered a Corporal. Gilbert, more than likely due to the connection of his high-ranking father and younger brother, had recently been promoted to Sergeant. The two of them utilized any opportunity possible to shamelessly boast about the fact. "As you can see, we are the bigger fellows here, and wouldn't you say it's time to wise up and learn from your superiors?"

"I'd rather not be a bloodthirsty lunatic, thank you very much," Tino forced the smile back on his face. He had developed such habit, especially in situations where he found himself uncomfortable.

Gilbert took offense to the comment as his right eye gave a twitch, "Oi, we're not lunatics," he spat, "We're the one's who do all the work around here. It's thanks to diligent soldiers, such as Tim and I, that this town and all its inhabitants are even alive. It's our hard work that keeps everyone here safe, rather than murdered from these witchcraft human sacrifice rituals."

"That's right," Tim added, in defense of his friend. "We're the ones that follow orders, while you prance around being completely unhelpful and grumbling about the job. Who's not to say you're not secretly assisting the witches. Maybe the next person on the stake ought to be you."

Tino gripped the cross bow in his hand. It was loaded up with a round of bolts and ready to fire at his target in case the crowd acted up, or if the alleged witch attempted an escape. If he wasn't careful, there was a good possibility the bow could go off and send a stray bolt. Maintaining his smile, Tino wondered what would happen if his fingers were to "accidentally" slip and hit either Tim or Gilbert.

That scenario was only a fantasy in his mind. Had he had the courage to pull it off, there would be much anger and uproar among his entire squadron. He was unpopular enough already among his fellow soldiers, both for being a new comer but also for holding a different opinion about the witch hunts. Even if he wasn't overly vocal, he displayed it enough through his actions and everyone knew of his negative views about the process being inhumane and unjust. Thus left him with a high chance of what Tim had suggested and he would likely be next one on the stake.

It also wasn't the proper circumstances. The only time Tino ever found himself initiating a fight was after a good couple shots of vodka. It was only after the buzz effect of the alcohol had subdued any logical thinking in his head that he would be tempted to act out in irrational violence. Tino was not drunk so he continued his false, cheerful appearance and attacked with words, "It's called being a decent human being. Maybe you should try it sometime."

"Why you little," From the tone of his voice, Tim was irate. Subsequently, he grabbed a fistful of Tino's shirt and dragged him forward. "You think you can rattle me with your snobby little attitude? I'll show you how much of a 'decent' human being I can be!" he spat with mockery. With Tim's sheer strength and his own small stature, Tino felt his body being wrenched back and forth, through the air, as Tim shook him by his chest. He could hear the sounds of Gilbert laughing, amused at the sight.

The commotion had captured the attention of the crowd, wherein roughly half averted their eyes from the scene of the pyre, to ogle at the brawl that had broken out among two of the guards. Within the next moments, the other soldiers had caught onto the plight, their faces bewildered with uncertainty and unable to decide between breaking the squabble, or allowing it to commence.

Admits the soldiers stood Lieutenant Braginski, whose violet eyes sparkled in in the same manner, as if he'd suddenly witnessed the apparition of a long lost companion. "My, my. What do we have here, Corporal Mogens and Private Väinämöinen?" he spoke in a tone so playful, it felt eerie.

Lieutenant Ivan Braginski, the top ranking officer in the squadron, was the man in charge of all military affairs for the town. Much like the rest of his subjects, he was ruthless in his conduct and power hungry. Although he had the privilege to be absent, he had chosen to appear at the scene of the execution. According to the gossip'of his fellow soldiers, Ivan never missed them. For some unfathomable reason, he was always present, despite the fact that those reasons didn't seem to orient towards his dedication to his career. Instead, Ivan almost gave the impression that the true motivation behind his unfailing attendance were hidden psychopathic urges that could only be satisfied through the sights and sounds of human suffering.

With a wave of his hand, said man ushered to the group of soldiers, whom had taken a mild interest in the squabble, to return to their posts. Just as briskly they had gathered, the soldiers dissipated back into their positions. Gilbert followed suit, disassociating himself from the conflict.

Tino squeaked as he landed on the ground, flat on his back. Upon hearing the voice of his superior, Tim had released his grasp on Tino's shirt in manner so rapid, it had caused Tino to lose his balance.

"My apologies sir," Tim gave the man a salute before explaining himself. "But Private Väinämöinen here had disrupted the peace. I had no choice but to restrain him."

"What? That's not true!" Tino corrected himself before going too far. For a second, Tim's fabricated story had caused him to forget his formalities. "I mean, that is not true Sir! I had been minding my own business before Corporal Mogens started getting physical. I swear I have not touched him or disrupted anything, Sir!"

For a few seconds, Ivan's gaze shifted between Tim and Tino, before he spoke again. "Two completely different stories, da? I wonder who I should believe."

"I speak the truth Sir." Tim proceeded to defend his argument. "Private Väinämöinen has done nothing in regards to our witch irradiation mission here. He started causing a disturbance, so I performed my rightful duty by restraining him, Sir."

"No Sir," Tino pulled himself off the ground, dusting the dirt off his clothes before beginning his side of the story. "I did no such thing, Sir. Corporal Mogens had began taunting. I only defended back with language. Then Corporal Mogens started using physical force, Sir."

"This sure is interesting," Ivan's eyes held a strange glint. Tino felt a wave of uneasiness run down his spine. "I do not know who was the one that started the quarrel, but what I can tell that is the fact that Corporal Mogens did use physical force against Private Väinämöinen, da?"

"That may be be true Sir," Tim tried explaining, at a loss of words "But this was to keep Private Väinämöinen in line, Sir. He was completely out of hand."

"But you admit using violence against him, da?"

"Yes Sir, but it was out of necessity, Sir!" Tim gasped in surprise, seemingly disgusted that his superior would defend a simple new-comer over him.

"Da, I get that." Ivan responded and turned to Tino. "He had been physical with you. Did you fight back, Private Väinämöinen?"

"No Sir, I did not." replied Tino, equally as surprised upon the fact that Ivan may just be taking his side over Tim's. Perhaps his rotten luck today finally changed for the better.

"Well that's settled then." A strange grin appeared on the Lieutenant's face. "No supper for you tonight Corporal Mogens." Ivan adjusted his position to address them both at once. "I do not wish to see anymore arguing for the duration of your watch. This applies both physically and verbally - or your punishment will be much more severe. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir!" Tino's response was immediate. All he wanted was for guard duty to wished to return back to his residence, where it was peaceful and free of conflict. This had been enough trouble for one entire day.

Tim scowled before reluctantly giving the same response. Right as Tino assumed that everything was set and done, Gilbert had made his way back to meddle in. "If I may interrupt." he addressed to Ivan, without any notion of properly addressing his superior. "I witnessed the entire fight and Tino here definitely had been causing trouble. Tim did the correct thing by restraining him."

With his unexpected support, Tim found the courage to argue once more. "As you can see, Sir. I have been honest the entire time. It's Private Väinämöinen who has been deceiving you."

Tino bit his lip, knowing this would be major trouble on his behalf. "I did no such thing Sir." He defended. "Gilbert had also been there trying to pick a fight! That's the only reason why he knows! It's also why the two of them have sided together!" He wanted to say more but stopped himself. It was completely useless and would only make himself look worse. Gilbert stepping in and supporting Tim and his forged story would throw things out of proportion and against his favor. Tino knew that even though he had been the only one telling the truth, nothing he said would matter.

This time, the one with the amused grin was Tim. "Yes Sir. As you can see, we were the ones doing our job. All the while, Private Väinämöinen only causes problems."

"That's right, Sir," Gilbert added. "I saw the whole thing."

Ivan turned his gaze towards Tino again. This time, it had lost its gleam and instead, resembled more of a dangerous glare. "Well it seems like Corporal Mogens and Sargent Beilschmidt say otherwise. And as you can see, it is now two against one. I do not appreciate being lied to Private Väinämöinen. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"No Sir." Tino squeaked. He would've protested again, but the stern look on Lieutenant Braginski's visage was enough to keep him silent. Gilbert and Tim were firm and spotless with their fabricated story. Tino was aware that he had lost the dispute, simply because of Gilbert's presence.

Although Gilbert himself wasn't overtly impressive, his father was head General and overseer of the entire military. High ranked officials, such as Lieutenant Braginski, were infamous for behaving obsequiously, in order to maintain and gain status. Gilbert held a long listing of the people he preferred and detested and thus eagerly shared it with his father. Through Gilbert's threats and bragging alone, every soldier in the squadron was well aware. Over that fact alone, Ivan often coincided with Gilbert's judgement. Despite the difference in their status, it was Gilbert who had Ivan somewhat wrapped around his finger. Despite it being rather pathetic, Tino had learnt better than to fight against a system in which he could never win.

"I am very disappointed in you, Private Väinämöinen. I expected better from you, _da_?" Ivan's voice was filled with false remorse. Tino doubted the man truly cared about the well being and progress of his subjects. "Consider this your first strike Private Väinämöinen. Also in addition to missing tonight's meal, you are assigned mess duty for the next month. You understand?"

"Yes Sir." Tino gave a quiet response. The punishment was a burden, but he figured it could have been much worse. He'd only been given a strike and from what Tino was informed when he first joined, he could accumulate three strikes before he was officially expelled from the military. That was alright with him, as he hadn't planned on staying for long anyway.

On the other hand, no one in their rational mind enjoyed mess duty. Better known as "cleaning the kitchen," Tino had been unfortunate enough to be assigned the task once, and he knew from there on out that it should be avoided at all costs. At the end of the night, the entire dining room was a mess. The soldiers in his squadron were the messiest eaters Tino had ever seen. At least a few dozen chairs, and the occasional table were knocked down. Food stuck on the floor, walls, ceiling and other unimaginable places. The stains were tough and nearly impossible to scrub clean. Tying up the dining room alone generally took hours of precious time. In addition, right after the hall was cleared and prepared for the next day, there would be piles of dishes waiting to be washed.

As Ivan turned away, Tino saw Tim and Gilbert laughing, whist raising their hands and giving each other a quick pat of accomplishment. Sucking in a breath of air he forced a smile on his face yet again. Tino sure could not wait for this night to be finished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Mathias! And Berwald too. See what roles they bring.

"Thank you for your continued patronage and have a wonderful day," Mathias Køhler waved with a smile after assisting his final customer. As with the rest of the townsfolk, he began the conclusion of his daily activity. Over the horizon, the setting sun indicated as time to wrap up all commerce and return home.

Sales had been excellent today. As Mathias counted the money in his envelope, a grin stretched across his face. He had made fifty-two kronas. It was enough to purchase food for an entire week.

He loaded his merchandise back into the wagon, carefully lifting the heavier items such as tables and bed frames and planting them at the bottom. Towards the top, he stationed the lighter objects, such as the wooden figurines, and jewelry boxes. After all, his vendor sold a variety of hand crafted items ranging from furniture to children's toys.

It was mostly whatever his cousin Berwald could carve. They had began their business approximately two years ago. Berwald would work from home and utilize his woodcraft skills to construct a variety of products. It was his specialty and his craftsmanship managed hold a concurring simple and stylish design.

Despite laboring in the same vicinity, Mathias had yet to become aware of his cousin's technique. Everything Berwald created was precise - completely perpendicular with a smooth finish. His cousin at times, often resembled a robot, as he employed his expertise. It was almost as if Berwald was unable to assemble any merchandise that wasn't absolutely flawless. Finally beginning to receive the recognition it deserved, Berwald's artistry was among the preeminent in town. Although their business had a slow start, they were finally beginning to see their net profit shift to the positive side.

While Berwald crafted the products, Mathias would traverse to town and merchant the goods. Each day, he followed a routine. In the morning, Mathias would leave at sunrise with his wagon filled with merchandise. He would make the two kilometer journey up towards the town center and towards the sidewalk of a popular pathway in the center of town. There he would set up his street vendor. There he would operate until noontime, when he would pack up shop and visit the local tavern for lunch and the occasional beer. After a good hour break, he would then commence his business until closing time.

He had gotten so familiar with the schedule, he could track the day as it progressed. Mornings were generally dull, which allowed him some extra time to prepare his stand. Afternoons on the other hand, were usually busier. During that period, there would be around five or six customers at any given hour.

Mathias considered himself a great salesman. Ever since he was young, it was apparent that he held great charm, charisma, and the ability to draw attention to himself. Once he caught a person's attention, he would then utilize his persuasion skills to convince that his products were of superior quality and in style. His techniques were usually successful and around half his customers walked out after making a purchase. From what he witnessed, it was a far higher rate than most of his rivals.

In spite of all his achievements, he had yet to own a formal shop. A heated building would be pleasant, especially during the upcoming months. The outside tended to become bitter, as the combined effects of the wind and snow turned the atmosphere frigid. Mathias rather envied those who had the privilege.

Unfortunately the business wasn't flourishing enough just yet. Soon it would be there, as savings were adding up. His dreams of owning his own store could be a good possibility in the future. 'Great work!' He gave himself a brisk word of encouragement, feeling the weight of his earnings in his pocket. 'If the profit rates keep up, the store will be ours in no time!"

On rare occasions, Mathias found the chill affecting his morale. For the most part, however, he managed to ease around the inconvenience. There was no choice, in all honesty. After all, his salesman skills were the sole source of income, which he and Berwald depended, was what brought food to the table.

After securing his merchandise, Mathias turned to the other side of his wagon. There he greeted his horse, giving its mane a soft stroke. With his other hand, he unchained the horse from the post and fastened it to the wagon, before fastening a saddle to its back. Although it showed signs of old age, the horse made travelling between home and work much easier and was quite useful to keep around.

Mathias continued his stroll for a few blocks. He had one final stop before heading home.

At the market, Mathias found some fresh herring. Although he tended to have disagreements with Berwald on food, the one thing they both enjoyed was fish, which ended up as the main course on most days, when funds were sufficient. There was also sale on potatoes, so he picked up a bag full as well. They tasted fantastic, roasted along with fish.

As he paid the shopkeeper six kronas for the goods, Mathias couldn't help but let his eyes wander on a bottle of beer. It had been a while since he had something nice. The beer would only cost him about another six kronas, which would have been the equivalent of an entire day's worth of food. His profits were higher than usual today and it wouldn't hurt to splurge a little. He had the money to afford the indulgence.

This was too good to reject. Surely after a few drinks, even Berwald would have no complaints on the expenditure.

Mathias placed his groceries into the carriage and settled himself into the saddle. After positioning his feet into the stirrups, he adjusted the reins and gave the horse a gentle nudge. His horse immediately obeyed and began a gentle trot down the street. As he passed by the local townsfolk, Mathias greeted them with a smile and wave. A few of the locals responded and saluted back in response, but the gesture was mostly ignored and unappreciated. _'Tch, ignorant people',_ He mused as the gentle rhythm of the horse's movements accelerated, _'no one appreciates friendship anymore.'_

He lived a small distance from town and the commute usually took a good twenty minutes. The town least had a delightful scenery. The area surrounding the main center was quite a sight, with its evergreen trees and numerous rounded slopes. It was a pleasant place for a person to relax and unwind. Despite that, Mathias found the trip rather lonely. 'I'd much rather have some human company.' he pondered absentmindedly.

The sound of screams and cheering rippled in the distance. As Mathias was jolted out of his thoughts, he noticed a rather repugnant smell. From the far stretches of his vision, he could see a dark puffs of smoke, rising as they merged with clear surroundings, polluting the atmosphere with a revolting shroud of smog. With one hand, he released his grip on the reins to pinch his nose shut, in an attempt to block out the horrid odor. He twisted his face in disgust. Mathias knew exactly what the sounds, sights, and smells were.

It was an execution. Somewhere, separated by a couple miles worth of space, an accused witch was on the stake, slowly burning to her gruesome end.

He was familiar with the scenario. The witch executions always took place in the evening. They were often the spectacle of the village. People from all over would visit on their way home from work or the market to gawk at the poor soul on the pyre. Mathias never understood the entertainment factor behind an execution. It boggled his mind how some people could enjoy it. He had gone to one in the past out of sheer curiosity. The sight was an atrocious plight of torture and agony. It left him with a nauseating feeling and witnessing it once was enough for him to avoid any future events in the same manner as if they were the bubonic plague.

To Mathias' dismay, the witch burnings have become completely periodic. It rather reflected the relentless and barbarous nature the town had evolved into.

It was three years back, if his recollection was correct. The news of the town spread abruptly over the pretense that the church had caught a young woman performing black magic right in her own backyard. She was promptly tried and executed. At that time, he had felt relieved that perhaps there was one less dangerous witch in the world. Four months later, another person had been accused of witchcraft - a married housewife this time. She too had been tried and executed under the law. From there on out, a multitude of witches were caught and sent to their fiery graves. Whilst the purges increased at an ever frequent rate, the town leaders assured that it was for the good of the citizens. It was supposed to protect them from evil and the perils of black magic. As time went on, Mathias began to doubt the validity of the claim.

Now to the point where they had become weekly spectacle, it was as if everyone in town had accepted them as a routine aspect of their lives. Mathias found that fact rather disturbing.

The witch hunts had been a combined effort by the military and the church. The clergy of the town had always emphasized the statement that vile beings were on the loose, hiding among the innocents and plotting heinous deeds. The military had a nasty habit of meddling in people's private affairs and using brute force to achieve whatever they desired. For that, Mathias disliked them equally as much. When the two sides joined forces, the predicament of the town only deteriorated until it turned into the chaotic state it was now.

The day the witch trials began, was the day the atmosphere of the town changed. Despite the occasional passing wave on the street, people grew paranoid of each other. No one stayed out after the skies darkened, in fear of their safety and raising suspicion on themselves. All the pleasures and enjoyment of daily life was sucked dry and replaced with blanket of gloom and misery. Mathias remembered the simpler times, where neighbors were friends and trust was easy to find. Instead the mentality of the town had turned into one that was cold-hearted and estranged, as backstabbing and mistrust became the norm.

Thankfully, during the time he had spent reminiscing, Mathias had reached home. Briskly, he hopped off his horse, unlocked the front gate and lead his wagon inside. After directing the horse to its rest area and chaining it to the post, he hauled the wagon full of merchandise towards the shed. This time, he remembered to grab his groceries from the back of the wagon before locking up the shed.

Mathias gave a loud sigh, as his duty was completed for the day. Approaching the door of his cabin he gave it a hard knock. A few seconds later, the tall figure of his cousin appeared.

"Good evening, Waldy." he greeted as he let himself inside their home, ignoring the scowl directed his way. Mathias was well aware of the fact his cousin detested that nickname. However, he wasn't bound to let it falter his habit. "How's everything going around here?"

"Good Ev'ning," came the grunted response. "Good s' far. Mostly just got m're wood for craft'ng." The evidence of his cousin's activities were indicated by the pile of fresh logs next to the workbench.

Berwald had a particular way of speaking, with his usage of shortened sentences and the occasional dropping of vowels. It tended to be unintelligible to anyone who wasn't familiar with his voice.

Growing up with Berwald, Mathias was familiar with the story behind his cousin's unique speech. At the age of five, Berwald had came down with a serious case of scarlet fever. THe consequences left him bed-ridden for over two months, as his body became far too weak to handle the stress of standing for a prolonged periods and the stress from everyday duties. During that period, his skin swelled and turned bright red, as it became covered with small, circular spots. Every night, his temperature ran high and his throat swelled to the point where ingesting solid food was near impossible. His entire family had given up hope, assuming the disease had become lethal and eventually suspected it to take Berwald's life. Miraculously however, he not only survived but also made a substantial recovery.

After the illness receded, his skin returned back to its normal, pale and peachy pigment. As his health got recovered, he was able to gain full stamina and return to the life of an average child. Despite the victories, the one thing Berwald could not restore was his voice. It seemed that the disease had caused permanent damage upon his vocal chords. Although Berwald wasn't the talkative type, in the few times he did speak, his dialogue was somewhat bizarre and hard to comprehend.

Mathias removed his shoes, and hung his coat up on the rack, before pulling a chair from the dining table and settling down. Since it was Berwald's turn to make dinner, he had some extra time to utilize for leisure.

"Guess what Waldy? You're gonna love this. Subtracting out the cost of food, we made a grand total of forty kronas!" he beamed setting the groceries and their daily earnings on the table. "I even got us something extra to celebrate!"

Berwald nodded as he took the money, placing it into the savings jar. Now nearly packed to the top, it was filling up well.

"Hey, how much do you reckon we have now?" Mathias asked, trying to form a rough estimate in his head.

"W'th today's earnings, 'bout twelve tho'sand kronas." responded Berwald, as he secured the jar back into the safe.

"That's fantastic! We're in luck then!" Their saving were adding up better than he expected. "We might finally be having that big move!" Mathias reminded himself to start looking for any lofts in town. Perhaps his goal of owning an actual store would come faster than he envisioned.

He thought of the various types of shops he'd seen. There were many that would function well, but a two storied residence building would be perfect and would be ideal. It could serve a dual purpose as a store and house, with the bottom floor as the shop and the top as the much needed new living space for Berwald and himself.

As his current home had been crudely built, it was starting to show the signs of decay and laceration, due to it's decrepit age. The walls were filled with weak spots, which had began to crumble in and the roof occasionally leaked at the first signs of precipitation.

Mathias always desired a space more vast. After residing in the paltry cabin for the entire twenty years of his life, he felt as if he had outgrown his childhood home.

However, they could still make good use of the old cabin. Berwald possessed the proper skills to patch up the holes and renovate the place slightly, making it more aesthetically pleasing. Then he would sell it. Mathias reckoned he could make another eight hundred kronas off of it. The deed had been in his name for the past six years. After all, he had automatically inherited it after his father's impetuous abandonment.

"Mm'. That's nice," Berwald mumbled as he scanned the the contents of the bag. Gathering the fish and potatoes, he placed them them on the kitchen counter for preparation later. His lips formed a tight frown as he eyed the large bottle of beer. "Wh't did I tell ya 'bout wast'n money on alcohol?"

"Aww, come on Waldy," Mathias cooed. He'd expected his cousin to be displeased. Berwald needed to loosen up a bit from time to time. "It's been forever since we've had anything to drink! You gotta let a guy live from time to time!"

"Y' had a glass last week. 'Nd the week b'fore y' downed 'n entire bottle 'f aquavit" Berwald's voice held an irate tone as he corrected. "Last month y' bought a whole -"

"Alright, alright!" Mathias injected. He poured a glassful and offered Berwald the first drink . "So I enjoy having some good liquor on occasion."

Shaking his head, Berwald rejected the offer. "I wouldn't call 'yer drinkin' occasional."

"Fine, maybe I do drink a lot. But this stuff's good! What's the harm in doing something nice for yourself? Oh well. Your loss." Mathias shrugged, taking a gulp. "Guess that makes more for me!"

Berwald had gone in the kitchen to prepare dinner. In the cupboard he pulled out a paring knife to gut and de-scale the fish. "If y' want that new store, y' bett'r cut back 'n yer habit."

Mathias scowled at the comment, but continued to drink. He knew Berwald had a valid point, but Mathias would never admit it. Rather than listening to reason, he'd probably just treat himself to another bottle next week. That was the major difference between his cousin and himself.

Even though they were related and bore a fairly similar appearance, with their well-built physiques, light eyes, and golden hair, they couldn't be more discordant in personality.

While Mathias was outgoing, social, brash and had a habit of acting without thinking, Berwald in contrary, was the type that listened more than talked. He was considerably more level-headed and tended to be spend his days indoors, keeping his social contact minimal. Berwald's reclusiveness extended to the point where he rarely ever left home, only exposing himself to the outside world in the case of an emergency. In fact, the only contact he had with the townsfolk and the open-air was through Mathias.

When Berwald wasn't busy crafting and carving new merchandise for Mathias to deliver into town and sell, he surrounded himself with books. Mathias was the reckless one, as this was one act he would never consider enjoyable. Instead, he'd rather be at the local bar, enjoying the food and spirits.

In addition to indulging in the various forms of literature, Berwald only bothered with practical books that aided in the increase of his knowledge. He enjoyed a variety of topics in his readings, ranging anywhere from ancient history to mechanical physics. Mathias knew that aspect of his cousin quite well. After all, he was the one that replenished Berwald's supply with material from the library. This week, he had brought an oddly book titled "Political Relations Between Mankind and Other Living Beings". While Mathias never understood why Berwald enjoyed those strange topics so much, he did have a rough idea of why Berwald spent all his leisure time on reading.

It was because Berwald no longer attended school. Perhaps his habit of reading was his way of compromising for the loss.

Unlike Berwald, Mathias had never reveled in the act of attending classes. He found the pursuit of academia quite boresome. Instead he preferred working outdoors and around other people, rather than being isolated around exorbitant amounts of mental work. For that, he had first considered Berwald the most fortunate person he'd ever known. It would be a few years afterwards that Mathias was finally allowed to halt his education, in order to work full time.

However, leaving school had not been Berwald's choice. Instead of rejoicing as Mathias had, he was distraught. It would seem odd that a studious child like Berwald would suddenly quit, but too much social pressure could cause the most aspiring to terminate their goal.

As their behavior suggested, the townsfolk were closed-minded and not accepting of those who were different. Berwald was among those who had an appearance considered an abomination.

While Mathias was considerably tall, Berwald's physique completely towered the room. Standing at an astounding 6'8, the tip of Berwald's head just under a foot lower than the ceiling.

Height was something Berwald was troubled with since youth. Ever since his childhood, Berwald had been noted for his remarkable stature. As he continued to grow at the same alarming rate, always found himself the tallest among other children his age. Now sixteen, his growth spurt seemed to finally stall, much to Berwald's own relief. He however, there was still the likely possibility that he was the largest person in the entire town, other than the infamous Lieutenant Braginski. There was still an uncanny difference, nonetheless. Lieutenant Braginski was an adult man, somewhere in his thirties and Berwald was only a teenager.

Supplementary to his height, Berwald had a tendency to glare. In actuality, he wasn't glaring. Berwald simply had to squint his eyes in order to focus better. While the gesture itself was innocent, it was often interpreted as a sign of hostility.

Berwald also had poor eyesight, which was indicated by the pair of wire-framed glasses on his nose. It had seemed that over the years, his vision declined further and the glasses were no longer strong enough. He might possibly plan a trip to the eye doctor in the future. For now, his sight wasn't bad enough to make it a priority and Berwald could resort to the squinting to get through his daily activities.

Mathias had known his cousin long enough to understand that Berwald had developed this method to keep his eyes from blurring. He couldn't blame others for feeling a bit intimidated however. As Berwald fixated a particular object or person, it seemed almost as if dark shadows were forming under his eyes. It could be quite menacing to someone unfamiliar with the mannerism.

Regardless of their constant bickering, they could be considered childhood friends. Mathias had grown up with Berwald. Thus, he knew that his cousin wasn't initially recluse. Life had been significantly smoother for Berwald when he was younger. Once, he was no different than the average child, visiting ice cream parlors, window shopping at toy stores, and attending mass with his parents on Sundays. Berwald even had his own group of friends. When the weather was pleasant, he would be outside, playing their childhood games.

Nonetheless, the situation took a shift for the worse as the town grew more conservative with the increasing influence of the Vatican church. There were some great ideas that came with the Vatican and others not so great. Among the negative impact, came the emphasis on expelling all persons deemed abnormal. With his tremendous height, unusual speech, and freakish glare, Berwald was at the top of the list.

The frenzy spread through the heart of the town and Berwald began to notice it from his neighbors, classmates, and people he once considered friends. Even his own parents weren't immune. Their treatment of Berwald worsened along with the town's repulsion of those who did not fit the norm. Everyone he knew began excluding him. His former friends and classmates had come to evade his presence and sever their ties. His parents considered him a burden to the family, and at times refused to be seen with him in public. Strangers stared, pointed and accused him of being ridiculous creatures - anywhere from a troll, all the way to a demon.

It wasn't long after, Berwald started to withdraw. Burdened by the mockery and afraid to shame his family, he lessened the time he spent outside and around other people, until he virtually ceased to leave the house all together. Mathias had witnessed the regression of his cousin, and it could only be described as troubling. Within a short amount of time, Berwald had transformed from a happy child, to a complete hermit.

In spite of all his hardships, the same series of unfortunate circumstances led to their current living arrangement.

Three years ago, Berwald's father had received a job promotion and needed to relocate to another town. At that time, Berwald was eager of the prospect of a new beginning, at an unfamiliar place. However, he was also uncertain. Leaving his hometown was a major change and he was not convinced if it would be a positive one. Turns out, that wasn't necessary.

On their moving day, Berwald's parents had sent him to a candy shop with two kronas, allowing him to purchase whatever sweets he desired. The gesture had been surprising from his normally overbearing parents. Berwald was delighted by their sudden kindness. However, after returning home with the bag of candy, his parents along with their belongings and wagon had vanished. After a while, Berwald's suspicions were confirmed. Rather than dealing with the mockery and gossip that came with their strange looking son, his parents decided to not go through such hassel. They had already left and he was abandoned. Afterwards, Berwald had no choice but to seek the help of his only relatives in town. Consequently he ended up living with Mathias, in their cramped, aged cabin.

Mathias found himself reminiscing again as he finished up this third glass of beer. Berwald poked his head from out the kitchen, signalling that dinner was ready. As Mathias predicted, Berwald had roasted both the fish and potatoes. even though it was a typical meal and a bland combination, at least the taste was decent and tolerable between the two of them.

As soon as the food was set on the table, Mathias dug in. He had exerted much energy today and it showed in his need for nourishment. "What?" he asked, upon seeing the look of abhorrence on Berwald's face. "I'm hungry."

"Y' can least give m' a chance to pl'ce the dining plates." Berwald remarked, taking the seat on the opposite side of the table. " 'Nd don't talk with yer mouth full. It's disgust'ng."

"Well I've been out and about all day." he shrugged, with disregard to anything Berwald had said. In fact, his mouth was most likely full of food as he spoke the last sentence. "My amazing charm and appearance need their fuel to sustain."

"Mm' y' should see the look on y' face right now." Berwald carefully poked his food, finally helping himself to his first serving. By then, Mathias had already gobbled down a good portion of the fish. Pieces of their dinner stuck to his cheeks as he ate. "Would h'rdly call th't amazing."

"That's cause you wouldn't know amazing if it pissed on top of your head." Mathias laughed. His mouth had been full of food during his few seconds of amusement, which resulted in a few pieces falling on the table.

"Why d' I even both'r" Berwald shook his head at the mess. His side was significantly more cleanly. "Well y' gonna clean that up 'cause 'm not touch'ng it."

"Whatever. It's not like you make me every night" Mathias snorted in response. "And it's not if I care for your opinion."

In all honesty, Berwald could condone his cousin's lack of table manners as long as Mathias understood that such odious behavior had its consequences. In the worst case scenario, Mathias would sulk for a good hour before realizing he had no choice but to fix his mess. Thus Berwald decided to let the issue slide. "H'w are things 'n town?"

"Eh, you know, same old. The old hag Ania stopped by and bought out all the toy dolls, which was where all that extra cash came from." Mathias paused to take a final drink of beer. He had gone through the bottle much faster than he'd expected. Now that he thought about it, the price of six kronas was a bit of a swindle. At least he enjoyed it while it lasted. "Oh yeah and there's a huge demand for those little religious wall crosses right now. We can probably squeeze some good cash out of this hype if we hurry."

"Ye'h I figured. Some pe'ple will believe an'thing the church tells th'm." It was likely from an mettlesome sermon from the past couple weeks, but the townsfolk had gotten the strange notion that nailing a cross to their doors would warrant some type of protection. "As if a p'ece of wood can defend y' from a bad w'tch."

If his cousin and he could agree on one thing, it was the ridiculous hysteria among the most superstitious townsfolk. Mathias gave a chuckle before changing to a more serious tone. "Now that you mentioned witches, I just remembered something I saw on my way home. There was another one of those executions today." he felt a chill run down his spine, as he recalled the sounds and smells. "Looks like they just keep getting worse and worse."

"Mm' th'ts not shock'ng." Berwald paused for a moment, poking at his food. "Y' would be surpr'sed t' think th't magic users were onc' 'n integr'ted part of society."

Mathias raised an eyebrow. "Well if that was the case, then things have really taken a full turn."

"Things we're peac'ful 'nd then the religon bec'me more influent'al. Th'ts when they started gett'ng suspicious 'f each other. It was j'st someth'ng I read earlier. Interest'ng t' ponder 'bout though," Berwald explained, summarizing the details from his readings this week. "But I'd be more careful when y' outs'de. Anyth'ng strange y' do can make pe'ple think y' into the dark arts."

"Ah, good for you and your bookworm-ness," Mathias found himself nodding absentmindedly. As the combined effect of beer, along with a hearty meal had kicked in and he felt drowsy, ready to turn in for the night. "I should be fine though." he stifled a yawn in the middle of his sentence. "I bet the townsfolk couldn't do without my stunning presence anyway."

He saw Berwald rolling his eyes at the arrogant comment. However, it seemed that the desire of ending the day's activities was mutual between the two of them. After another ten minutes of relatively eating in silence, they finished up their dinner. As promised, Mathias cleared the table and swept the mess on the floor. Berwald took care of the dishes, and after their nightly chores were complete, they took turns washing up at the designated bath space in the yard.

When all was done, Mathias snuggled into his bed. He saw Berwald turning off the lamp, before climbing the ladder towards his own berth. They had a bunk bed, as it was the only way to fit two in their small cabin. Tomorrow required an early commencement for the same routinely activities. It would be yet another day full of duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by TheOtaku2
> 
> Ehh, I don't like this chapter at all. It was all a big block of text before I went back and added in some dialogue. Hopefully it flows alright. I read through it once and fixed some parts, but this is probably the extent of my editing skills. I must say, Mathias and Berwald were harder to write than Tino. Hopefully they were in character and I didn't butcher them up too much. The reason for Berwald's love of books is because in my head canon, Sweden is probably the smartest out of the Nordic countries (not that the others aren't smart or anything ^^;) and his bookwormness may prove useful every once in a while.
> 
> Unfortunately not much happened this chapter. Boy, things are really moving slug pace, I just realized. Sorry about that. Next chapter will hopefully be more exciting as real things start to happen. This has mostly been an intro/prologue thingy.
> 
> Regular updates will probably be around every two weeks for this story, since these chapters are fairly long - but don't hold me to any promises and things may change as I get busy with school work. Feel free to drop a message and tell me what you think. I'm a friendly person, I promise ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mathias finds a strange, unconscious man by the roadside. Of course he has to bring him home.

Overall, the day had began uneventfully.

When Mathias arose the following morning, he proceeded with his typical routine. His first endeavor was to glance out the window. It was a bit later than the time he usually awoken. Dawn already loomed the sky, with a steady stream of sunlight peeking over the horizon. As much as he preferred the comfort of his bed, Mathias knew it was time to rise and begin the day. There was work to be done and much of it. He would have to arrive in town promptly, before the best spots were claimed by other street vendors. Reluctantly, he pushed off his sheets and pulled himself out of bed. The chill in the morning air served as a reminder of the tasks ahead and nearly made him regret the decision to leave the warm comfort of his covers.

He was thankfully greeted to the smells of breakfast. It served as an indicator for Berwald's timely activities. His cousin was already up, likely at least an hour before he had stirred. It was usual for Mathias to be the last one to rise. Berwald already washed up, cleared his bed, and started their morning meal before Mathias showed any signs of waking. Nonetheless, Mathias didn't consider himself indolent. Berwald was simply too timely for his own good. He followed suit, brushing his teeth, washing his face, and styling his hair back into its familiar spiked up and windswept look. His stomach growled as he headed towards the kitchen, following the promising smells of breakfast.

"Bout t'me y' woke up," Berwald spoke, without averting his eyes away from the newspaper in his hand. His face remained stoic, as he glanced from one page to another. "Was 'fraid I had to go up there 'nd pull y' out myself."

 _'Fantastic,'_ Mathias thought as he noted the scene. The paperboy already stopped by to deliver the daily news. No wonder his belated awakening had caused Berwald to be irate.

"Yeah, yeah. Well good morning to you too." Mathias gazed around, peering from the dining table to the kitchen next door, until his target was finally located on the counter. He grabbed the nearest mug to pour himself a large cup of coffee - only to find that it barely held enough for one small serving. His eyes narrowed at the sight. "You drank it all, didn't you?" Mathias stated more as a fact than an actual question.

"Y' Should've gotten up earl'r then." Berwald took a sip from his own cup, which was likely around his fifth helping, considering the amount of coffee that was normally made in the morning, in comparison to what was left in the pot. "Would say I've been gener'us."

Coffee was the one sacred drink in their household, other than beer. The second may be one sided on Mathias' behalf. Either way, neither of them liked to function before having an unhealthy dose of the warming black liquid. Mathias grumbled under his breath. Since he was already late, he would just have to make do with what was left. There wasn't enough time to brew a fresh pot.

Reluctantly, he helped himself to some breakfast. Berwald had made a simple meal from the combination of the same potatoes as the previous night and some falukorv that dated even further back. Like the rest of Berwald's cooking, the taste was average. Mathias scarfed down the starchy concoction of spuds and sausage, along with the leftover coffee. By the time he was finished, Mathias' felt significantly more lively and ready to begin his day. To his surprise, he had handled last night's splurge of alcohol well. Albeit feeling a tad more lethargic than usual, but even that faded away fast, with the caffeine entering his system.

With that, Mathias headed outside to prepare. He unlocked the shed and loaded the wagon with a new supply of merchandise to take to town. Yesterday had depleted their stock a noticeable amount, but there were still enough goods on storage to last another day. Knowing Berwald, he likely already started the process of making a new stock. His cousin had much better attention to detail and noticed these particular things first. Mathias unchained the horse from the post to the wagon and saddled it in, giving it the customary nudge.

After signaling Berwald on behalf of his departure, Mathias rode to town. He travelled on his usual path, as his brief breakfast, at the cost of a few extra cups of coffee, had made up for lost time enough that he no longer had the need to rush. He had checked the time before he left and for the most part, he was on schedule. For that, Mathias grinned, proud of his innate talent of pulling things together at the last minute.

Fortunately for Mathias, a few excellent spaces were still available for vending when he arrived at the town center. He unloaded a few items from the wagon: a coffee table, a designer vase, and a set of stools that he figured he could try and sell off today. He arranged his spot in an aesthetically pleasing and eye-catching fashion to best attract potential customers. Then Mathias waited and waited some more. He ended up spending the vast majority of his workday doing just that.

It seemed for some odd reason, a good majority of the townsfolk had chosen to remain indoors, as the streets were more empty as usual. Mathias watched the scene and felt frustrated due to the lack of action. Every hour, only a few dozen people passed down the road. Even during peak times, there were only about half the normal amount of shoppers and carriages.

The inactivity also reflected in his business. There were only a fraction of the amount of customers he had yesterday. It had gotten to the point where he spent the majority of the time sitting idly. To ease the lack of excitement, Mathias even resorted to staring up at the clouds, trying to make out funny shapes in them. Thus when it was finally time to gather up and head home, Mathias felt relieved.

He packed his vendor, loaded the wagon and prepared the horse for the journey home.

Before he headed back, Mathias visited his accustomed places of interest. At the market, he purchased a loaf of rye and vegetables. It wasn't as enjoyable as yesterday's meal, but would have to make do. Sales were not as high as the previous day. He could not afford the same luxuries, thus the better choice would be to settle for something less. It was a minor inconvenience, as it reminded him of the meals he had daily, before the business had blossomed.

Carrying the groceries back to the wagon, Mathias let out an inward groan. He remembered that Berwald had asked him to drop by the library. His cousin needed more reading material, and without it, was likely to be idle enough to become even more uptight than his usual self. Mathias didn't enjoy the extra criticism, so he complied. It kept Berwald preoccupied and away from other matters, which Mathias found too trivial to heed his attention. Without giving it much thought, he dropped off the completed book in exchange for the first object he encountered.

Subsequently, Mathias continued down the rustic road back to his residence. In accordance with the rest of the atmosphere of the town, it was lifeless. Those who enjoyed the tranquility of a scenic evening would find the setting of interest. However, Mathias was not of that type, so he found the trip to be no where near pleasing. In spite of it, he decided to keep himself entertained and perhaps enjoy the view. Giving his horse a light stroke on its neck, he let himself sit back and over the course of the next couple minutes, he even found himself enjoying the leisure and relaxing.

It was an odd sight that caught his attention and returned his mind back to concentration. Ahead, and slightly more north west than his current direction, was an odd blur of indigo, around a quarter of a kilometer off the road. Although it wasn't particularly small, it blended well with the local plant life, as the surrounding grass and shrubs obscured his view. If Mathias hadn't been looking at the right place and right time, he may have even missed it. He halted his horse, giving the reins a firm tug. With his curiosity piqued, Mathias decided to examine the object.

As he approached, the strange object began to take form. It wasn't as clean and pristine as he originally thought. Dirt and grime that covered the surface, giving the would be vibrant color a lackluster appearance. Mathias was within a couple yards from the object, before he noticed the front was sprawled out, as if it had a set of sleeves. Otherwise, the object remained relatively smooth and even, until somewhere near the center, where it separated out into two, thinner strips. The approximate location of the two strips made it seem as if it were a full set of clothes. Mathias scratched his head as he came closer. Typically, people do not abandon their clothing out in the open field unless they were trying to destroy evidence after enacting a crime or hide their identity.

Despite being aware that he could be getting himself into something unsettling, it was the same prospect that kept Mathias interested in the object. After all, he felt as if he could use some excitement, after the dreary day. In his mind, he envisioned a few humorous scenarios on how the misdemeanor could have occurred - from a professional underground jewel heist to an insane asylum escapee. He chuckled, amused at the potential that someone could be wandering through the woods, completely nude.

Mathias found himself nearly standing next to the object when he realized what it actually was. His eyes widened as he let out a startled gasp. Rather than simply being a discarded blouse and a pair of dress pants on the ground, the clothing came with another attachment; a human body.

In an instant, the last traces of his comedic mood completely vanished. This was far more serious than Mathias had imagined. The body lay to its side and from what Mathias could make out, it was badly battered and bruised. The skin was a sickly, pale color and it had likely been there, laying lifelessly on the ground for at least a couple hours. He had expected some type of felony behind the clothing, but never had he imagined it to be so heinous.

Cautiously, Mathias examined the scene. He became reluctant to touch the body. Judging by the injuries, the poor soul was probably maltreated to a gruesome death. Sometime later, it was smuggled away from town and into the outskirts, where it was then carelessly dumped. The culprit had plausibly figured that very few would traverse on such a path, and chose the spot with such expectations. Mathias shook his head. It was a pity, but he should be heading home, as it was late. Making a note to himself, the first thing he would do in the morning is to pay a visit to the station and report the body to the police. Hopefully there on out, the officials could gather evidence and track the perpetrator behind the murder.

Just when he was about to leave and carry out the plans, Mathias noticed a slight rustle of the patch of grass near the head. He knelt down to get a better look and within a few seconds, the grass fluttered again. Perhaps Mathias was much too startled to be relieved. His suspicions were confirmed as he glanced over the body once more. It had been so faint that he may have failed to notice, had he not been watching diligently.

This was no mangled corpse. The slow rising and falling of the chest indicated otherwise.

The fact that he now faced a person - injured and likely in need of medical attention, but nevertheless still alive, caused a change in his course of action. Night would soon be approaching and with the darkness, came the possibility of being in contact with of carnivorous animals, such as bears and wolves.. Even if the person had been fortunate enough to survive the injuries from the attempted murder, the glutenous jaws of the local wildlife was a whole other challenge. Mathias had witnessed such scenarios around the area. Although the chances of encounter were somewhat slim, they were often fatal, even for a healthy adult man. On top of the probability of being the next meal for a pack of man-eating creatures, the temperature would take a major plunge. The frigid air, while nursing a multitude of physical trauma, would be difficult on the body. In the absence of shelter and treatment, the person would unlikely be alive by morning. Mathias knew he couldn't leave without intervening.

"Are you alright?" Mathias gave the person a nudge. There was no response. He had expected that much, as the person in question seemed long lost into the realm of unconsciousness.

Mathias felt apprehensive and wondered if he took the correct course of action. His experience in such situations were minimal and he held a fear of making a mistake and causing further injury. Nonetheless, he followed his instinct and pulled himself closer to the person. Sliding his left arm under the crook of the neck, Mathias figured he could fulfill the role as a makeshift gurney. As he positioned his other arm near the torso, he secured his grip.

He would have to move the person from the ground and towards his wagon. Unsure of the safety of pulling such a maneuver, Mathias realized there was little choice. Soon, the sun would completely set, leaving the outside devoid of light. Thus, he strained his knees, pulling himself into a standing position, with the injured person between his arms.

The first step was successful and with that, Mathias was finally able to see the unidentified person up close. From what Mathias could tell, the person was male and surprisingly lightweight. To Mathias' delight, that factor itself made the move significantly easier. Even though the other man's slender build, as Mathias had just noticed, could have been an indicator, he had not predicted how pleasant the endeavor would be.

The action had turned the man upright and Mathias could catch a good glimpse of his visage. He bore an appearance that was similar to the other locals . His blond hair, whilst it being a shade lighter than Mathias' own and may suggest a heritage from a region just slightly more north, was on the long side and reached his chin. His face was angular and held an youthful appeal, which Mathias attempted to assign an age. If he had to estimate, Mathias would say the other man was just a year or two younger than himself. Long lashes framed the man's eyes and although they were closed, Mathias could picture them as one of his more prominent features. Mathias couldn't help but think that the combined effect of those facial characteristics were rather aesthetically pleasing. It would be a shame if the pretty thing succumbed to his injuries.

Luckily for Mathias, he had reached his wagon, with the injured man still nestled against his chest. Then came the next hurdle. He would have to transport both himself and the said man to the nearest shelter, on horse. Mathias shifted the man so he leaned completely against the left side of his body. Using the his right hand and leg, Mathias pulled the both of them onto the saddle. The seating arrangement wasn't comfortable, but he would have to endure.

Mathias pondered for a moment on the best resolution.

If he were to head towards town, he would need to take the man to the nearest hospital. There, the man could receive proper treatment and medical attention for his injuries. While it initially seemed to be the better idea, Mathias realized that a visit to the said place required money, which he did not have much on hand. After purchasing groceries, he had roughly fifteen kronas and hospital fees were generally much higher. Had he made that decision, there would be the impeding chance of being rejected.

The other choice was to take the man home. Despite not being well equipped for such manners, Mathias was certain there was a first aid kit somewhere in the house. Perhaps he could find some disinfectants and bandages to help alleviate the lesions. There was also Berwald. Although his cousin may initially be reluctant, Mathias knew that in the long run, Berwald would unlikely have any disagreements and was not the type to turn away a stranger in dire need. Mathias gazed at the darkening sky, and it was with that glimpse, he made the official call.

With a loose estimate of their current location, Mathias realized that he was much closer to home than the town. If he attempted to ride to the hospital, it would be night time before he reached his destination. In contrary, the remaining distance to his home were only a few minutes by horse. He pulled the man closer against his chest, with the force of his left arm. Using his other hand, he gripped the reins, giving the horse a nudge.

The rest of the trip felt unsettling. Mathias was used to the roughness of the road and the uneven trot of his horse, but this time, with his delicate cargo, he could not find himself at ease. He tightened his grip, both on the man and his horse, his knuckles turning white in the process. His dread of falling increased as they traveled.

To Mathias' astonishment, they arrived with little disturbance along the ride. He lifted off the horse in the same manner as he got on, with one arm as support and the other to keep the injured man firmly attached against him. Mathias would have to worry about his cargo later, but for safety, he closed the gate behind him before giving the front door a hasty knock.

There was an uncanny look upon his cousin's face as he answered. His eyes narrowed as he pursed his lips, seemingly with the intention of giving a harsh scolding for his tardiness. That was until he glimpsed at the strange bundle in Mathias' arms. The stern appearance was replaced with one of confusion.

"Well, it's kind of a long story, Waldy. I'll fill you in later." Mathias loosened his grip, as his hands were beginning to exhaust from the strain. He had been exerting extra force throughout the trip home and would appreciate some alleviation from the pressure. "I hope you don't mind."

Berwald's peering eyes watched with curiosity before they widened in surprise, at the realization of what Mathias held. "Don't tell m' this is what I th'nk it is."

"If your guess is a live human being, you are absolutely correct," Mathias attempted to pitch in a hint of humor. Perhaps it would loosen up Berwald's mood and allow him to be more accepting an unexpected guest. "Anyway, we're keeping him. At least for tonight."

Berwald furrowed his brows at the proclamation. "Well I supp'se it's too late for anyth'ng else now." Although his tone was firm, Mathias could hear a hinge of sympathy behind it. " 'Nd I would apprec'ate full details on what happen'd."

"Heh, relax. No need for the long face," Mathias knew exactly where he was headed, as soon as he entered. He gave a light smile. If anything, he was relieved at Berwald's immediate cooperation. "I wasn't responsible for this. Nor have I done anything that could potentially land me in prison. The story's pretty boring quite honestly."

"Oh? That's new," came the sarcastic reply.

"Yeah, yeah. Very funny." He rolled his eyes at the remark. The cabin lacked space to begin with, and everything inside was compact to fit. Ill-suited for nothing more than its current occupants, it held no extra room for anything that could possibly be used as a makeshift comforter. The sleeping arrangement may be troublesome later. Mathias let out a sigh as he placed the injured man on his bed. "Anyway, as I came home from town like everyday, I found this guy just off the road. Thought he was dead at first, but turns out he just collapsed. He's still pretty badly injured though, and I couldn't just leave him out there all helpless and everything, you know."

"I see," Berwald responded as he appeared with a basket full of supplies. "We may b' short here 'nd have t' send him t' a hosp'tal. But I'll see wh't I can d' first."

Within the pile, there was a roll of gauze, some medical tape, a bag of cotton balls, and a few bottles, each labeled a different color for distinction. Mathias felt confused by the assortment. "Well it was late when I found him, and it would've been dangerous travelling after dusk. Plus I didn't exactly have the money on hand for the hospital visit." he clarified. "Figured if I had to come home to get more, I'd least bring him over for the night."

Mathias found himself grimacing slightly as he watched Berwald examine the man. Under the light of their home, he had a more precise view on just how horrible the injuries were. Berwald on the other hand, remained relatively calm, as he peered at the various scrapes and bruises. Subsequently, he shifted his head towards the man's face and pressed a hand to the forehead. "Looks like y' made the right decis'on then, b'cause he also has a fever. From wh't I've heard, we should try t' get th't down as soon as poss'ble, or things can qu'ckly get worse." Mathias reckoned that Berwald had likely learnt the medical jargon from from the immense amount of time he spent reading and thus better suited for tending the needs of a sickly person.

"Anything I can do to help?" Mathias asked, beginning to feel useless with the current situation at hand. Compared to Berwald, he had little idea on such topics.

"We need water. One 'n a glass 'nd the other 'n a bucket, since he's probably dehydr'ted." Berwald directed, still fixating his attention to the man. "If y' can, get a hand towel 's well."

"Already on it." Mathias proceeded to the kitchen. There he pulled a cup from the cabinet. Nearby was the pantry, where there was a mid-sized container full of onions. It was the closest object to a bucket they had. With that,turned the container on its side, emptying the onions in a pile on the lower shelf.

In the sink, he opened the faucet. Mathias filled the cup first, before giving the bucket a quick rinse and allowing the water to come to the brim. He brought the items back to Berwald and departed for the storage closet, where he located a small towel.

When Mathias returned, he noticed that Berwald holding the cup with one hand and using the other to dab water near the man's mouth, with a cotton ball. Mathias bit his lip in confusion. "What the heck is that?"

"Giving him someth'ng t' drink," Berwald explained, as he continued with the action.

"Isn't that going to take forever though?" Mathias couldn't help but find the statement odd "Wouldn't it be much faster if we just tilt his head up or something and pour the water instead?"

"Y' probably shouldn't d' that." Berwald dabbed a few more times before discarding the cotton ball and setting the cup down. "It's only safe t' give a little bit 't a time or y' may end up drown'g him." He then took the towel and plopped it into the container. When the towel became soaked with water, he squeezed it dry and placed it on the man's forehead. "This will low'r his fever, if y' were wonder'ng."

Berwald continued to inspect the man, this time carefully peeling back the top of the shirt, to check for any major lesions. "So, I guess I'll get us started on dinner," Mathias spoke after a couple more minutes of observing the scene. Berwald gave an affirmative grunt in response.

From the looks of it, his cousin had the situation mostly settled and in control. Mathias was aware of the day, and the fact that it was his turn to prepare dinner. The groceries were still outside, so he exited the house to fetch them from his wagon.

To Mathias' fortune, in the brief period of his neglect, the horse, wagon, and his merchandise remained relatively in their proper places. He followed the routine and switched the horse's anchor from the wagon to the post, before and maneuvering the wagon into the shed. There, he grabbed the groceries and locked up for the night.

When he was back inside, Mathias began the dinner. It would be simple today, as he did not enjoy housework as much as Berwald, and it was apparent in the effort he exerted into the concoction of the meals. Mathias carried the bag and carried it to the kitchen counter. He separated the vegetables from the rest of the items, which he then placed in the sink, allowing them to soak in water before scrubbing off the grime. With the assistance of a pruning knife, he divided the pieces into smaller bits. After the preparation was complete, Mathias stoked the stove, positioning a skillet pan over the open flame. Depositing some oil onto the pan, he allowed it heat for a few seconds, before adding the vegetables along with some salt. It would be a simple dish, that somewhat resembled a stir-fry. He waited for around ten minutes, shifting and stirring. The finished vegetables were plated onto the dining table, along with a loaf of dark rye.

Once everything was complete, Mathias headed back in the bedroom to notify Berwald.

"I've looked 'ver some 'f his wounds 'nd disinf'cted a few 'n his chest 'nd legs." Berwald filled him in on the current predicament, whilst proceeding over dinner. "F'r the most part, they don't seem t' be life threat'ning. I th'nk the main problem 's his fever. We'll have t' wait 'nd see how 't plays out tom'rrow."

"Tomorrow you say?" Mathias asked, tilting his head in curiosity, as he reached over to help himself to a slice of the bread.

"Ay', he's fairly stable f'r now. I don't believe w' need t' rush him t' urgent care 'r anyth'ng. We'll just have t' let him rest f'r the night." described Berwald, once he too had settled down at the table to commence the evening meal.

"If you say so." Mathias trusted his cousin on such issues, even though it was mainly out of his own incompetence. Berwald was generally well-read enough to handle these complicated cases.

"I'll let y' know 'f anyth'ng comes up, b't we should just let th'ngs be." Berwald continued his appraisal in the midst of taking a few bites. His table manners were a tad more deficient than usual and hunger was apparent, as the dinner had been served late. "In th' worst case scenario, 'nd his fever doesn't impr've, y' may have t' take him t' the hospital, 'n your way t' town."

"Heh, that's good to hear, Waldy. Excellent work!" Mathias couldn't help but give a cheer. Even he could admit that Berwald had quite the knack for his problem solving skills, every now and then.

As they finished up the rest of the dinner, Mathias found himself in a dilemma. He frowned as the realization dawned upon him. Earlier, he had rather impulsively given up his bed for the injured man. Under the current circumstances, he would be the one that no longer had a resting spot. Mathias pondered through his options and for a second, and considered the possibility of sharing. Nevertheless the idea was discarded quickly. Foremost, on his bed was a complete stranger. The following morning would be quite awkward, not to mention borderline inappropriate. There was also Berwald's bunk. Due to Mathias' own reluctance, that would be completely out of the question - not that Berwald would agree to such a thing either. The arrangement was likely impossible as well, in accordance to their body frames.

It left him with one last choice. He would have to utilize the floor. Mathias grumbled to himself as he grabbed a pillow and two sets of blankets from the closet. Setting one of the blankets in the empty space of the bedroom, Mathias made a makeshift cot. He then placed a pillow on top of the mattress for comfort. The second blanket would serve as the actual covers, and as the framework was finished, Mathias laid down to test the texture. The floor was rigid and rough against his back. Despite it being far from pleasant, it was manageable enough that he could tolerate it for a short amount of time. 'Least it was all in the name of a good deed.' so he thought, as he turned in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww yeah, I'm on a roll with this story! :D
> 
> By the way, did anyone notice a difference in this chapter? That's because I utilized a different method than the usual when I wrote it. Before, I completed the entire chapter before going back and making the edits. This chapter, however was literally written and edited paragraph by paragraph. I feel as if it changed my writing style a bit? Perhaps?
> 
> Anyway, if its convenient, I need somewhat of a favor. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter compared to the other two. Was it better? Worse? Or no different? Thanks in advance - I would really appreciate this feedback, as I am still getting into this whole fanfiction thing and trying to find a method that will produce the best quality writing.
> 
> Last thing before I end this long drabble - Anyone know a good name for Germaina and Vatican City? I need them in my story, and I would prefer not to resort to just inserting a random German/Italian sounding name for them.
> 
> This is the last chapter I have pre-written before posting, so the rest will come as I create them.
> 
> Thank you for the favs and kind reviews. They really help inspire me to write :) See you next time
> 
> \- Miz


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tino feels the brunt of his punishment, while Mathias and Berwald become acquainted with their new guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so I decided to continue posting on Ao3 again. 
> 
> For those who left comments/bookmarked/gave kudos - thank you! I'm glad to see that you're all enjoying the story. I took a bit of break from writing, but now I should be back to a normal update schedule. Expect a chapter once every 3-4 weeks or so, depending on the demand (this is where you come in my dear readers! Let me know if you want to see more!). I know I'm not the fastest writer, but I'll get this story completed. 
> 
> Forgive me if the formatting is not correct. I'm not entirely sued to this site just yet.
> 
> As always, if you can spare a minute of your time, please do leave some feedback. I would love to hear how my writing pans out. Once again, thanks for the Subs/Favs and kind comments from last time.
> 
> Beta'd by: TheOtaku2

To say that mess duty was inconvenient, was an utmost understatement.

Tino had expected that cleaning after brash, grubby soldiers would be unnerving, but the horrors he experienced today, was a whole challenge in itself. He had not anticipated the exhaustion that also came as part of the package.

The vast majority of the disarray had been on the floor, not that it wasn't always a mess to begin with; and alike every other calamity in his life, he was the unfortunate fool that ended up on his knees, scrubbing it spotless. By the time Tino had finished, his hands were raw and blistered from the exertion. The cleaning had drained much of the energy out of him. His body, strained and sore with tension, had not experienced such agony since the first weeks of his training at the military boot camp, a few years back.

Tino gave a disgruntled sigh. He could use something pleasant, and a cold glass of vodka would suffice his desire to draw some happiness at the end of the dreadful day. If he were quick, perhaps there would be enough time to visit the nearby pub for a few rounds of drinks. He took a glance at the plastered clock against the wall. Both hands were pointed northwest, signaling the time as " _21:53"._  To Tino's dismay, it would be lights out in less than an hour.

' _What a shame,_ ' he thought, as he headed towards the direction of the dorms instead. There would be no time for that much needed shot of vodka. He wasn't sure what exactly had came over him, but right at that moment, Tino had the temptation to let out a frustrated shriek, as he finally perceived his bitter predicament. He had spent his entire evening working - extra work to say the least, all the while his colleagues were outside having a jolly time.. He knew the rest of the punishment would be as awful, if not worse. Only one day into mess duty and it already was nightmarish.

Already, he was remorseful towards the actions that had led him in such a pickle. He would never condone the atrocious acts of the witch hunt, but nonetheless, he wished that he had kept his mouth shut instead, even as Tim and Gilbert had commenced with their teasing. He should have acted in a more subtle manner, rather than throwing a tantrum and insulting back. Thus was the deed which led to the initiation of the quabble and landed him in this miserable state.

As he returned to his residence, Tino decided to utilize the rest of his time for a long bath. He visited his locker to grab a towel, some toiletries, and his nightgown, before heading towards the bathhouse. There, he would have the water on high. It was to the extent where is fellow comrades would shift him an odd gaze as the steam from his soak was strong enough to send clouds of vapor into the air. Occasionally it would even land him a scolding from a commanding officer, as such an endeavor had the tendency to raise the temperature of the entire room by a couple degrees. Nevertheless, it was a treat for Tino, as it reminded him of the pleasant heat from the lulling saunas of his childhood. The sensation felt pleasing as it alleviated the pressure and relaxed his aching muscles. With that, he was able to escape the reminder that tomorrow, the same exhilarating process would be repeated again.

' _I can't possibly withstand more of this kind of life. Especially not with the increase in witch hunts._ ' He tried to relax his muscles, leaning back into the water.

Tino sustained his bath for around another twenty minutes. For something to be so exhilarating and enjoyable, it brought a satisfactory closure to his awful wished he could continue the soak for a prolonged amount of time.

He gave a disappointed grumble. The exploit had gotten to a point where it started becoming unreasonable and therefore, a conclusion seemed a wiser decision. With a disheartened huff, Tino stepped away from the warm comfort. Grabbing a towel, he dried the water off his body, all the while, he kept it tight and fairly close to himself. The cool temperature of the air had a rather significant contrast compared to the cozy sensation of the bath. Cursing his clumsiness, Tino nearly found himself losing his footing upon the maneuver. Fortunately, he managed to retain his balance and readjust to a secured position. ' _Success!'_ Tino gave himself a quiet cheer. He could certainly do without the painful scrapes and bruises colliding with floor would produce.

With a gasp of relief, he noted the next thing he was grateful for. No one was around to see. Such blunder would be enough to make him the laughing stock of the squadron for the next couple days.

After slipping on his nightgown he headed towards the dormitory. His bed was one among the dozens bunks that shared the same, crowded room. Therefore, it had not been surprising that a group of soldiers were already inside, preparing for the night. With only around a quarter of an hour left before the lamps were shut off, many were also finishing the last of their routine.

With a turn of his head, Tino found his ears oddly tuned in on the closest conversation.

"What an awesome night this has been," a distinctive voice slurred. "Not nearly as awesome as myself of course, but golly, I can't say I've done anything this exciting since joining this wretched place."

With his cheeks tinged the a shade that was nearly the color of his eyes, distinctively staggered walking, and sluggish movements, Gilbert, without a doubt, had a substantial amount of alcohol flowing through this system. Moisture was also apparent in his hair, as droplets of water dripped on his shoulders and back. Tino thought it was unusual. Had Gilbert taken a bath, surely they would have seen each other, given the fact that Tino had just recently returned from the area. Nonetheless, his memories recalled the entire bathhouse empty other than himself.

Despite Gilbert's bizarre appearance, he was not of concern to Tino, as the man beside him.

" _Da_. I must admit. You certainly have good tastes, Sergeant Beilschmidt," Spoke another familiar voice, and Tino's eyes immediately widened in surprise.

Ivan Braginski rarely visited the soldier dorms, quite honestly never had a reason to, unless it either came bearing a punishment for some hapless soul, or out of emergency orders.

However, with the words that had came from his mouth and the flushed look upon his face, it did not seem that the Lieutenant was here over important matters. Yet, if Tino's suspicions proved true, it would only heighten the strangeness of the scenario. With his own spacious loft, there were even less times Ivan appeared at the residence out of leisure.

On Ivan's face was a peculiar air, that was rather similar to Gilbert's, as his cheeks too were flushed with the hint of red and his breath reeked with the hint of fresh vodka. For Tino, it the indication was clear. Not only had Ivan and Gilbert been drinking together, but it was also likely that they had gone to some unusual place, to which he had yet to put a finger on.

Although the moisture on Gilbert indicated that of a recent bathing, Ivan held a more extreme and puzzling version. Both his hair and clothes were dripping wet. If the man had taken a bath, then he certainly had been fully clothed, before entering the tub.

Tino was perplexed at what situation could have possibly happened between the pair, despite not being enthusiastic to learn. Rather, he leaned more towards the inclination to avoid the two - whom he reminded himself had been the very people that were responsible for his heinous punishment as well as making his day a miserable mess. Perhaps he was also slightly jealous at the fact that they had just engaged in the activity he had hoped to enjoy, but lacked the time, due to such punishment.

Gilbert's grin stretched wide across his face, as Ivan's encouragement stoked his ego. "Of course. What else would you expect from my awesome self?"

"Indeed. A job well done, Sergeant Beilschmidt." It was Ivan's next words that caught the attention from the majority in the room, as heads turned in bewilderment. He spoke with no secrecy, as if he wanted to publicize the statement. "I did not know that - what you called it,  _skinny dipping_  could be so enjoyable."

"I must admit, I am quite impressed, Ivan." Gilbert's tone was equally shameless. In accordance to his typical habit, he had forgotten the formalities towards his superior and possibly it had also been his intention to be overheard. A close friendship with the Lieutenant could become powerful leverage against his comrades. "I didn't expect you had that in ya!"

"Oh is that what you think of me?" For a second, Tino could have sworn that he heard an odd noise coming from Ivan. It was one that seemed completely contradictory to his giant stature, almost as if it was a playful giggle. Then again, as Tino figured, it could have simply been his ears could be deceiving him. "I may be your commander and I may have authoritative powers, but everybody needs some enjoyment once in a while,  _da_?"

"Next time" Gilbert gave his eyebrows a wiggle in a manner so suggestive, it looked rather ridiculous. "If you feel like letting loose your wild side again, I can show you some other nice places as well."

" _Da_. I wouldn't mind that." Tino, who had given his best effort to tune out the entire conversation, ended up relatively unsuccessful throughout the plight. All efforts only left his curiosity piqued. While he had been somewhat aware of the two-way sucking up Gilbert and Ivan frequently engaged in, this most definitely seemed to be the first instance of actual socialization between the Lieutenant and an underling.

In the next moment, Ivan cleared his throat before glancing around the room to face the rest of the soldiers. "Lights will be off in five minutes, so it would be in your  _best interest_  to head over to your bunks now. We have much work tomorrow." His voice dropped an octave to emphasize the command in the middle of his speech.

The room grew silent, followed by Ivan's departure. Tino's uncanny feelings were shared among his comrades, as the entire room stood frozen, baffled by the behavior of their commander. When Ivan was clearly out of earshot, the awkward stillness was broken by Tim, whom resided in the bunk directly on top of Gilbert's.

The Corporal shifted, so his torso leaned over the railing, as he bent down to address his friend. "As much as I hate to say this, nicely done there. What a way to weasel yourself out of trouble."

As Tino followed the order and prepared for a night's worth of rest, the discussion persisted .He found himself eavesdropping. Settling into the comfort of his covers, he listened, finally receiving the explanation of the situation that had left his mind boggled earlier.

"Ha! No doubt about that." Gilbert gave a cheer, proud of his accomplishment. "I was sure that I would have my ass handed to me when he caught me nude in the river."

Tim shrugged in response. "Really though. Only you would be able to pull him in and live to tell the tale. Congratulations, you are one lucky dog."

"I'm just awesome like that." Gilbert's boast was supplemented with his right hand curled into a fist, and his thumb pointing backwards towards himself. "Total mission success, even though it did end up costing me a full bottle of vodka - which Ivan owes me roughly fifteen kronas for."

"You don't actually expect  _him_ to pay you back, right?" Tim spoke, with a hinge of sarcasm in his tone. "I'd consider it a fair exchange for the more undesirable outcomes that could have happened instead."

"Well to be honest, the first thing on my mind was the possibility that he couldn't swim and drown. You know the drill. I can't be punished if he isn't alive to give out the punishment. But anyway, it went much better than I expected and you'd be surprised to know how much amusement our dear commander here can withstand." Gilbert, who enthusiastically explained his version of the story and been too focused on the thrill of his triumphant evasion and neglected to fulfill any of his pre-bedtime duties. Thus he was still dressed, full uniform and boots, when the lamps were snuffed out for the night.

There was a groan and a loud thump, as Gilbert clambered his way through the darkness, tripping over his own feet. Shortly afterwards, it was followed by a string of colorful language, as he had accidently climbed into the wrong bed.

The struggle carried on for a good while, until Gilbert eventually made his way to the correct bunk. It had been amusing while it lasted. Burying his face into the pillow to disguise the noise, Tino couldn't help but find himself giggling throughout the ordeal.

* * *

 

Mathias reckoned it was fairly late when he reached home. Glancing at the sky, he noticed that it had turned a navy blue hue due to the absence of light. A thin layer of clouds hovered overhead, distinguishing the partly cloudy weather. The clouds, rather than the typical milky and opaque color, were bright orange as the sun commenced its descent over the horizon.

Sales today were fairly average and he managed a net count of 25 kronas. Thus would reflect in tonight's meal, as Mathias often calculated his expenses in accordance to his earnings. Compared to the measly amount of the previous day, they would be having a bit of a splurge. His grocery bag contained a pound of cheaply ground pork and some vegetables, as any meal was considered sumptuous, when it came with a form of protein.

When he reached the vicinity of his home, Mathias followed the routine once again; chaining the horse to its post, before unloading the wagon into the shed and securing the merchandise inside, with the lock of the door.

"Waldy! How's your day been so far?" he greeted with an exaggerated grin as Berwald answered the door. It had become customary for Mathias to hold a cheerful mood, as it was the fuel for his motivation and work ethic throughout the day. Today however, it seemed less appreciated than usual by his cousin.

"Hello, and pl'ase keep y' voice down," Berwald's lips curled downward into a grimace upon hearing the racket. "Y' can do that r'ght? 'F not, I suggest y' stay outside f'r a couple more min'tes."

"Huh?" Mathias scratched his head, confused at the odd request. "Now what's going on and why do you want me to keep quiet?"

Berwald shut the door behind him and lowered his volume down a notch, before speaking. "Y' know the man y' brought home yest'rday?" Well he's come t'o."

"Oh? That's great. I would definitely like to see this!" Although Mathias was delighted at the prospect of officially meeting the strange man, all the effort Berwald's had gone through in keeping the discussion confidential left him baffled. "But I have to ask, what's with all the secrecy?"

"What did I tell y' ab'ut keeping quiet Math'as? 'N the first pl'ce, It's not polite t' not have people hear y' talk ab'ut them." His cousin gave a disgruntled sigh before continuing. " Anyway, he's just awoken around 'n hour ago 'nd seems stress'd out from the wh'le ordeal. 'M trying m' best t' help by making things quiet f'r him."

"Ah, well other than the stress, I'm liking the way things sound here. How is he now?" Mathias asked, curious about the events he missed while he was away at work.

"He's m'de a good rec'very." Berwald explained, the natural sounds of his speech were already low, and Mathias had to strain his ears to hear. "The fever's most'y gone. How'ver he st'll needs some m're rest."

For some unfathomable reason he could not quite comprehend, Mathias found himself thrilled upon knowing the news. Perhaps he had simply been curious at their unexpected meeting yesterday evening, or maybe he had just wanted to speak with someone different and outside the norm - someone other than Berwald and the patrons that frequented his shop. Whatever the motive was, Mathias did not have the faintest clue about his keen interest.

"Come on Waldy, don't hog all the fun to yourself." Mathias proclaimed, noticing how his cousin stood. Berwald was unmoving, and fixated in a position that completely barricaded the entrance of the home. "I'd like to meet the new guy as well."

"Careful." Berwald apprised as his brows furrowed together, "Y' may find it diff'cult. I tried talk'ng t' him earlier 'nd couldn't get anyth'ng productive out 'f him."

Despite it being somewhat of a delicate subject, Mathias couldn't help but give a snort, amused at the prospect of his stoic cousin trying to hold a conversation. If anything, Berwald had likely made things awkward with his eerie glare, and then failed to utter anything that was vaguely intelligible. "That's because your face reminds people of an overgrown mountain troll. And that's only one more reason you should let me have a shot." he gloated, running a hand through his windswept hair. "I'm sure he wouldn't be able to resist my charisma."

"Don't be to' full 'f yourself." Berwald rolled his eyes at the comment. "Y' make th'ngs worse with that att'tude."

"Whatever. I'm sure either way, I'd be able to get further than you. Come on Waldy," He pleaded again. "Let me have a try!"

"Fine, g' ahead. Y' never stop bugging until y' get what y' want." Berwald paused to grumble something under his breath, before he stepped aside to let Mathias pass. "Don't say I didn't warn y'."

Without missing a beat, Mathias entered and immediately headed towards the bedroom. His path however, was soon haltered, as the door was shut.

"Hey," He called, giving few hard knocks. "Hope you're decent in there, because I'm about to drop you a visit." Mathias waited a couple seconds, and when there were no signs of a protest in response, he let himself inside

In that instant, all the excitement he held towards meeting the man vanished. Mathias felt slightly bewildered by the sight. In all honesty, Mathias did not know what to expect, the moment he entered the room; nor was he able explain the irresolute sensation that had suddenly overcame him. His muscles tightened, and in complete contradiction to his usual, social personality, Mathias was almost tempted to turn around and go the opposite direction. Nonetheless, he swallowed the lump in his throat and persisted forward.

The man in question sat upright. His back leaned against the headboard of the bunk, perfectly still. Even as he was approached, the man showed no signs of motion, and had no apparent awareness of the other presence in the room. It was in a manner that resembled a statue, and if Mathias hadn't known better, he may have even mistaken him as such.

Mathias knelt down as he reached the side of the bed, bringing himself at eye level with the man. "Hey there. You gave us quite a scare yesterday."

He gave the man some time to respond, and when there were no signal that such would occur, he found himself dumbfounded. Despite all the interactions he held daily, never had Mathias approached a person as seemingly unwelcoming and apathetic as the man before him. Mathias ran a list of the potential scenarios through his head. In a feasible case, the man could be terrified of being approached by a stranger. Perhaps, prior to their meeting, said man had lived a life where he was completely isolated from human interaction, and therefore, felt overwhelmed by the sudden gestures. Mathias discredited the notion, as the man was too inanimate for such a situation. People who came from such an environment would vibrantly show the signs of alarm on their faces and with their actions.

The next conclusion Mathias drew had been the possibility that the man could be feeling unwell, due to the trauma he had recently experienced. That was until he remembered that Berwald had informed him that the man made a substantial recovery from the night before. It was apparent from the tone of his skin, which was now a relatively normal shade, compared to the paleness it held earlier. Given the man wasn't in full health, he should be recovered enough to cooperate, if he had the energy to sit himself upright.

After running out of ideas, Mathias was once again, at a dead end. He had never been one to hesitate when making himself known or meeting an unfamiliar face. Mathias could always instantaneously create imaginative ways to catch people's attention and break the ice at an awkward meeting. However, with this perplexing man, he was utterly at a loss on where to even begin.

Although may have been the wrong approach, Mathias decided to take his chances. Thus, he followed through with the same procedure he used with other tricky individuals and extended his arm for a handshake. "I'm Mathias, by the way," he introduced. "The other guy who lives here."

With the introduction, there was a hinge progress as the man turned his head slightly to face the speaker. Otherwise, every aspect of his body sustained its immobility. To Mathias' delight, his plan hadn't completely backfired and he least he got somewhere to start.

Mathias' brief glimpse of victory was overthrown with impotence once again, as his greeting was rejected, The man continued to watch, without any intention of lifting an arm to return the handshake, or any other movements to signal a friendly acknowledgement. Contrary to the indifferent cues the man gave him, Mathias decided to sustain the chat. "Don't worry. I'm much more approachable than the first guy you probably met." he pulled a smile so his features would complement his claim. "The tall, grumpy guy was my cousin, Berwald. This is our home, so I suppose I should be giving you a proper welcoming."

' _Damn, this guy's just being hostlie.'_  His attempt proved futile once more, as the salutation was ignored. In spite of his endeavors persistently being useless, Mathias did find one benefit - he was able to get a better examination of the man's visage. By now, he realized that the other was unlikely to reveal anything, so Mathias would have to gather the information himself. Although it would come out as nothing more than assumptions, it would most likely be the best he had to work with for now. With that, he figured he could undertake an analysis of the other's attributes and draw some conclusions on how to better handle his approach.

The first thing Mathias noticed was the man's had pale, blond hair. It hung loosely and uncombed but that was expected as he had been in bed, recovering for the past day, However, this hair obscured the one side of his face, blocking out a good portion of his left eye and cheek. Mathias deducted that the man could possibly be somewhat shy. He made a note to keep their conversation as mild and and free from meddling as possible. From the side of his face that was uncovered, Mathias could see the man's eyes. As he had expected, they were sharp and held an impression of being inhospitable. For some curious reason, they reminded Mathias of sapphires. Perhaps it was the deep, ultramarine shade, or the way they seemed to glisten with clarity. Either way, it was rather contradictory to the man's apathetic personality. Mathias had the hinge that there was much more to his companion than his impassive appearance.

"Anyway," Mathias ventured again. "If you have been wondering, 'Where am I and how did I get here,' I can tell you that you haven't traveled far. We are just outside the town and you were collapsed just off the path," Mathias paused for a moment to clear his throat, before continuing. "Fortunately for you, I was on my way home from work yesterday, when I happened to bump into you there. You looked all pale and sickly, so I brought you to my home, where Berwald and I have been taking care of you since last night."

This time, the man gave a few rapid blinks, as if he were trying to digest the information and match the story with his own recollection of events. However, his motions continued to remain limited and kept his facade of silence.

Mathias released his breath. After another minute, the frustration from the stillness had caught up to him. "Come on," he pleaded, trying to keep the tone of his voice calm. The entire situation felt exasperating. This man was a true test to the limits of his patience and Mathias was on the last thread of his nerves. "Can't you say something? I feel like I'm talking to the wall over here."

As soon as those words were uttered, Mathias regretted his improper attitude. He gave himself a mental scolding, for another possibility he had not taken in consideration.. "You are  _able_ to speak right? If not then I am terribly sorry for my rudeness."

There was a moment of hesitation that crossed the man's face. His features scrunched up slightly, as he wrinkled his nose and narrowed his eyes into something that resembled a glare. If Mathias knew better, he would say the man was irate. However, it was the following gesture that caught him off guard.

"Yes, I do know how to speak." he heard a faint utter as his companion mumbled, which promoted Mathias to raise an eyebrow in response. As indicated by the man's expressionless nature, his voice was reserved and unwelcoming to the extent that it reminded Mathias of a chilling, winter storm. Yet at the same time, it was still pleasant on the ears. Perhaps this was due to his mellow articulation, which held a strangely alluring and melodic tone.

"That's a relief." Mathias gave a nervous chuckle. "I was afraid I would have to excessively beg for forgiveness."

The subsequent moments were silent. Despite the sudden turn of events, the atmosphere in the room only became more awkward. Mathias proceeded to peer at the man for further evaluation and the action was returned. The obvious gawking progressed for a couple minutes, until Mathias decided to break the trend by asking some questions. "Hey, can you tell me your name? I rather not keep addressing with the word  _'you'_ all the time."

The discourse from earlier appeared to be a lone occurrence, as the man gave no response and prolonged his fixated stare. Mathias fought the urge to smack himself across the forehead. Right as he assumed there would be any success in his endeavor, the breakthrough was seemingly lost. Once more, the air became cumbersome, as Mathias was baffled by the unreadable guise of the man, "Whatever happened to you back there, it must have been an awful experience," he attempted again, with more empathy. "Anyway, I hope you're making a good recovery. It's getting late tonight, but tomorrow morning, Berwald and I can help you get everything sorted out."

"No." came the unexpected protest that supplanted the typical deadpan reception from the man. This time his response was hasty, even though his facial features remained relatively frozen. "That won't be necessary. Nothing happened."

"Well, alright." Tilting his head, Mathias was confounded by the statement. "Look, it might be a delicate topic to talk about and I understand that. But do give it some time and thought." ' _Unless you just like lying by roadsides as perhaps a strange hobby_.'

"As I already said," the man repeated, his voice tinged with a hint of irritation. "That will be irrelevant."

"Ah, you're a tough one to crack, aren't you?" he threw in a lighthearted nod, while forcing a grin on his face. Perhaps it would coax the man to open up a bit more. "Let's start with this. Where are you from exactly? Maybe we can aid your return."

"I'm sorry," The man's hands trembled lightly, before they curled into tight fists. "But I don't believe that is any of your business."

Mathias, with that statement, found his annoyance returning. ' _It is common courtesy to address one's liberators with at least a little respect_ ,' He thought bitterly. The man's unreasonable irascibility and unfriendly attitude made it difficult for him to be polite. He had maintained his his courtesy thus far, but that had dissipated the very second he heard the hostile words. "Fine," he let out a sigh, as his smile was replaced with a frown. "I don't know what your problem is, but you have been extremely rude. I have only been trying to help you out and would appreciate some cooperation on your behalf."

The rebuttal had done its work, as it was the other man's turn to be taken back. With the most intensive display of emotions Mathias had yet to witness, the man's eyes widened in astonishment. He remained muted for another brief period, as if he was jarred and unaware of the belligerent nature of his own attitude. "I apologize." he atoned. "I didn't mean to be so insulting. Things have been difficult and I'm not entirely ready to discuss them."

"Ah, I see now." Mathias commented, his inflection returning to a more sympathetic pitch. With the disclosure, he figured he could shrug off the man's callous temperament from earlier. "Well you should have just said so. I wouldn't mind at all."

"If you don't mind, I would prefer to continue this conversation tomorrow." the man admitted, affirming his drained state. It claim was semblent with the exhaustion that fluctuated as he spoke.

"That can do. And my apologies for all the prodding." Mathias affirmed, upon the realization at the immense amount he had been chattering. He should have figured how exhausting the ordeal had been for the man and kept his interactions minimal. "Well, I should leave you to rest then. If you need anything, I am only a holler away."

"Yes, that is what I need, and thank you," the man bowed his head in acknowledgement.

Mathias waved a hand in the air, signaling his departure. Just as he turned to leave, there was a faint mutter.

"Lukas," the man conveyed. It had been so quiet, the words were practically a whisper. "That is my name."

"Well then, pleasure to meet you Lukas." he flashed a wink, which coincided with the grin that had returned to his face. Mathias was relieved that somehow, against the strange odds, he was able to end things on a cordial note. Least towards the end, he was able to induce some sentient responses out of the man. The upcoming few days were bound to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mathias, Berwald and Lukas bond over breakfast. Meanwhile, the military seems to be up to no good.

**Ashes to Ashes, Chapter 4**

For the second night in a row, Mathias slept on the floor. After spending a substantial amount of time with his body pressed against the coarse material, the act made him disgruntled, as the rigid texture stiffened his neck. At the start of the day, his limbs were sore. However, as dissatisfying the feeling was, he had no choice, given the unexpected guest.

The guest, or Lukas as he was called, was still in recovery from whatever ordeal he recently suffered. Out of simple courtesy, Mathias agreed to surrender his comfortable sleeping space and utilize the floor again.

Despite the considerate act, Mathias wasn't sure about his exact opinion on Lukas. If he were to describe the man with one word, it would be "mysterious". After his desperate attempt of trying to get the stranger to open up, the only information Mathias knew was his name. With that, Mathias had not obtained enough information to determine if he approved of Lukas or not. He could say that his opinion remained relatively neutral. Perhaps this was for the better good. Given the events from yesterday, their relationship could have easily soured. After all, it would have been a bitter pill to swallow, had he needed to give up his bed once more, for a person he could not stand.

Congruous with every morning, by the time Mathias made his way to the kitchen, Berwald had already been there for a good amount of time, with coffee and breakfast prepared. This time, there was a slight shift in the routine that followed afterwards. When Mathias arrived, Lukas followed close behind him.

"Good morning," he greeted while trying to stretch the soreness out of his muscles, placing an arm behind his back. "Did you have a good rest?"

Unlike his apathy from the previous evening, Lukas gave a nod in response. Subsequently right after, came the roaring growl of his stomach, which Mathias gave a chuckle in return. "Well then, I can safely assume that you are hungry. Luckily for you, Waldy's ahead of the game."

Mathias found his statement proven true the moment they entered the kitchen. On the counter was an ample basket, filled with rye and jam. Given his orderly nature, Berwald had planned ahead and arranged an extra serving of the meal. At the sight of the generous display, Mathias proceeded to the cupboard, grabbing two plates. One would be for himself and the other for Lukas. "Help yourself." he motioned, smothering a slice of rye with an unhealthy amount of the preserved fruit. "Feel free to have whatever you wish. Unless of course, there is only one cup of coffee left. I'm afraid you'll have to pry that from my dead body."

Lukas paused, gripping his plate upright to glance at the spread before him. For a second, it seemed as if he was resisting temptation and intended to refuse the invitation. That however, was quickly betrayed by his famished state, and he too followed suit with a fair helping of the fare.

After a fair helping on each of their plates, the two returned to join Berwald at the table. For Lukas, it appeared that the struggle to maintain composure proved to be a failure as his hunger won out over his willpower to maintain dignity and an aloof exterior. The moment he settled down, he commenced the devouring, mouthful upon mouthful of the bread. He tore the slices into sizable bits and nearly wafted them down whole, without the notion of chewing. He continued without faltering, as the pieces disappeared one after another and within seconds of each other. His hand motions were rapid, and resulted with a few particles falling on the ground. The action seemed completely contrary to his previously collected self, as the feat had created somewhat of a mess. Within the preceding couple minutes, the entire plate nearly emptied of its contents. As he ate, the noise that accompanied was louder than he intended, catching the attention of the other occupants at the table.

Mathias found himself surprised. Lukas' method of consumption rather reflected on his own. "Geez," he commented. If he hadn't been caught so off guard, he may have thought he finally found some common ground with the man. "From that display of yours, I would have assumed that you were some sort of wanderer who hasn't seen food in months."

Said man hesitated and shifted his attention away from his dining, to gaze at the speaker. It seemed such words had caused him to conceive of the heinous nature behind his conduct. Upon the realization of his poor etiquette, a tinge of pink appeared on his face from embarrassment. "Sorry," he mumbled an apology. "I have forgotten my manners." He then turned to Berwald and gave a quick bow "Thank you for preparing the breakfast. It was quite delicious." He addressed the next sentence to the entire room."I also apologize for my horrid behavior yesterday night. It was rather disrespectful on my behalf."

At the unexpected confession, Mathias was caught with astonishment. Inadvertently, it caused him to drop the contents that in his hands. Fortunately however, both his arms were hovering above the table, so when the knife landed, it collided with the table, instead of someplace less impervious. "Hey, don't fret about it, Lukas." he assured, once he regained his composure. "You were probably tired, hungry, and feeling below the weather at that time. We can start off on a new foot, now that things seem to be getting much better for you."

"Yes. It's alright," Berwald gave a nod in agreement. "While I can't ex'ctly approve of the fact that y' dirtying up the floor, y' least apprec'ative of m' work in the morn'ng."

Despite giving a sentimental assurance, Mathias had not been expecting the sincere apology. He halted his his task to gather his thoughts. Perhaps his first assumptions about the stranger had been incorrect. Rather than being completely detached and apathetic, it had become apparent that the man had the scant capability of being sociable in the presence of other people. It was hard for him to pinpoint a plausible reason, but somehow, hearing the earnest confession had made Lukas appear more approachable and human. Perchance, he could simply just be in bewilderment over the amount of liveliness the man shown, in comparison to the previous evening. Either way, in his mind, Lukas now had the semblance of a sentient mental state and drove Mathias' curiosity to learn more about him.

Mathias wasn't sure if it was a wise decision, but he ended up choosing to oblige by his intuition, "Well, I'll likely be on my way to work soon." He decided to ask the question. "Perhaps you would like to come with me? I can take you home along the way, that's assuming you're from this town."

Lukas hesitated for a moment and waited a second to give an answer. "It's fine. That wouldn't be possible, as I do not live around here." A peculiar appearance crossed his face before he spoke again. "You don't need to worry. I should be able to find my way around here."

"I'm alright with that," Mathias' coaxing only seemed to prolong the expression. "Maybe I can arrange something for you? If it's not too far out, I wouldn't mind escorting you."

"You don't have to bother too much with me." Lukas trailed off, his words becoming more of a mumble as they progressed. "I can leave before noon today, if it's inconvenient for you."

"Wait! I didn't mean it that way! I just thought I could help you acquire an easier way back home, if you needed it." Mathias shook his head, as he attempted to justify his earlier statement. "There's no hurry for you to go just yet, if things aren't fully settled."

"There's no need to be so courteous." His companion frowned at explanation. "It's quite obvious that my presence isn't entirely appreciated here. I take no offense if you need me to leave."

"Mathias h're doesn't always think befor' he speaks." It had been Berwald who gave the proceeding resolution. "Y' have t' forgive him for his impulsiveness. Either way, we aren't the type 'f people who'll force y' out if y' aren't ready."

"That's right!" Mathias let out a nervous chuckle. "Like Waldy over here said, we honestly wouldn't mind if you need to stay with us for a while longer." He cleared his throat as he turned to glare at his cousin. "Although I do think plenty, thank you very much."

"I don't want to bother you." Lukas wasn't convinced. "I'd hate to be more trouble than I'm actually worth."

"I'm sure we can figure something out." Mathias produced a modest grin in return. "The offer still stands if you require anything. We just want to help you return home safely."

The following minutes were spent sitting in silence. "You know when you mentioned that I reminded you of a vagabond earlier," Lukas lowered his gaze, ostensibly perplexed by the what he was about to say. "Well your observations are spot on."

"Oh I am so sorry." The situation took a reverse turn as Mathias found himself the one apologizing. Upon that, he had realized the extent that he had been pushing for Lukas to return home and there had been a fairly a good chance he was counterproductive, by opening up old wounds. "I had no idea."

Lukas heaved a sigh. "It's fine. It hasn't been anything new. In fact, I have gotten used to it by now."

"Surely you have some relatives around, right?" He dabbed again. Although with mentioning the subject, it felt as if he were walking on broken glass, Mathias intended to find a solution for the dilemma. "I'm sure you have someone out there who can lend a hand."

"No. there are none." Lukas clenched his fists, as his entire frame became rigid. He uttered through gritted teeth. "It's something personal. I don't wish to share it, as of now."

"Hey, call me crazy to offer, but we do really insist on getting you back on your feet again. " Mathias hastily injected, trying to rid the cumbersome tension that entered the atmosphere of the room. He wasn't entirely certain of his reasons behind the proposal, yet he deduced it to be the correct course of action. "You see, Waldy and I here run a furniture business and we have been relatively successful as of late. I have been thinking that we could test the idea of a seasonal employee. Maybe you'd be interested in the position," He flashed an overtly suggestive wink. "Room and board will be included of course and you'll get your fair share of the profits."

Berwald raised an eyebrow at the statement. His facade was a cross of confoundment and effervescence. "Of course y' don't ask for m' consensus first." However, rather than voicing his disdain, he turned his attention to Lukas. "Unfortunately, he has a point. It's to' dangerous t' have y' out on the streets so soon, if y' don't have shelter t' return. It also can't hurt to' much t' see how well an extra worker w'll turn out."

Perplexed by the suggestion, Lukas chewed his lip. "You don't have to do this, you know. I have managed with worse in the past."

"No really, we both insist." Mathias progressed his endeavor. "If it helps, just pretend you've been given a job offer with no secondary intentions. Just say we're businessmen looking for a fresh-faced intern."

"Thank you for the proposition," Lukas began. "But you don't have to feel obliged to do this out of pity. As the times before, I should be able to work myself out of this mess."

Mathias leaned himself closer, properly addressing the man again. He lowered his voice to give his words the hinge of sincerity. "You know, it's perfectly fine if you need some help. From what you've told us so far, it seems like you could definitely use a place to stay, as well as some savings to start anew. We have the resources here to bid you such. Sure our place is somewhat small and the food quality here can be poor at times, but everything can be arranged without too much hassle."

"You're a rather strange one." The words were parallel to his actions, as Lukas gazed at his companion with an ferocity so potent, Mathias felt as if they could cleave through the air. "Is it per usual you go so much out of the way for someone, yet alone a complete stranger?"

Now that the case was mentioned, Mathias realized he had yet to ponder upon the subject. He wrinkled his forehead, trying to create a proper answer for the question. "It's a rather complicated answer." he paused to think for a moment. "To be honest, I'd say you just happen to find me at the right time and moment I haven't been as generous with others, at least not as much as you probably think."

"Fair enough, although I don't see why you're making an exception for me." came the solemn reply. "Should I be honored then? If that's what you're trying to imply."

Mathias gave a meager shrug, as Lukas' statement rather reflected his current state of mind. Much of his behavior and words this morning had been spontaneous. Despite not being the type to compose a well-calculated plan, his conduct was extraordinarily impulsive, even for his usual character. Yet, continuing with the same pattern as earlier, he could not ascertain any logical rationality for his over-engaged offers. "First of all, I wouldn't neglect a stranger in need, if that's what you're getting at. But yes, I am more involved than usual. I just thought you seemed like you've gone through your fair of trouble and can use a bit of relief."

"Your persistence is unnerving. I've told you previously." Lukas gave the same, firm response. A hinge of annoyance was latent in his voice. "I have been perfectly capable of handling myself."

"Fine, suit yourself." Mathias digressed from his argument to accommodate the other's demand. Their exchanges had been civil and harmonious thus far, and he prefered it to end as such. As according to his proximation, it was time to conclude the breakfast and prepare their daily chores. "But you're not going anywhere today. I'm afraid I can't let you lose with that current condition."

"Mathias 's right." Berwald spoke up, after a lengthy period of observing the conversation from the distance. "Y' need more rest if y' going to make a full recov'ry."

"I'll do what you say for now." Lukas conceded.

Possibly later, Mathias would commence his attempts. For now however, he realized he was low on time. As he peeked outside, he noticed it had gotten significantly brighter. He could see the front porch clearly, which signaled that morning would soon become noon. After all the chattering at the table, he had completely lost track of time.

No matter what maneuver he pulled, Mathias would be late. Thus it would be best to make his leave, as there were duties to preform. Although he was tempted to take the day off for some household rounds, given the new circumstances that came with the guest, it would be an unlikely situation. He would likely not hear the end of it from Berwald either.

Work awaited and the daily sales were necessary. Due to the fact that there was now an extra person to accommodate, for no definite set of time, despite their limited resources.

"I understand your reluctance and how you'd rather not use the pity of others. But do give the offer a thought though." Mathias adjoined as he pulled his coat off the rack and wrapped it against himself in preparation for the colder temperature outdoors. He unfastened the lock on the front door, allowing it to open. "Well, I'm off." he waved briskly to the other occupants of the room. "Will be back in ten hours, give or take. Don't miss me too much."

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, the barracks were bustling with liveliness. As an abundance of soldiers and military officials rushed to and from the camp, it filled the atmosphere with an uncanny aura.

Thus the hustle of originated as the troops commenced their morning routine in the early stages of dawn. The first rays of the sun had yet to peak over the horizon when Tino began his morning, along with the rest of his comrades. It wasn't long afterwards that the connotation became apparent, as he couldn't help but feel that something unsettling was about to happen on this particular day. It was apparent with the details he noticed, as even some of his quieter associates were talking in hushed whispers, their voices gossiping at whatever the strange event was. The front of the quarters, were a handful of high officials. Their uniforms were fancy and sat straight and tidy as they patrolled the grounds. While Tino recognized one or two, most of the faces among them were fresh, which he figured were visiting commanders from other areas.

He settled at breakfast, wondering what items the kitchen staff had prepared. The scents of something rich and savory filled his nostrils. He hoped it would be something close to helmipurro, as he had been craving the starchy, creamy taste of the porridge. To his disappointment, when Tino entered the breakfast nook, he was greeted with the sight of sausages and eggs instead. It wasn't his first choice, but he could settle with this alternative, as nobody in the squadron could complain about having meat. He grabbed himself a generous helping, before finding a seat at one of the tables.

From where he sat, Tino could make out a conversation between a group of soldiers across the table. Their voices were blaring as they described the topic upon their minds.

"Oh you haven't heard?" the first soldier spoke, whilst taking a bite out of his meal. "There's been some suspicious activity as of late. Most of the officers have been worried and we're probably going to have to be more strict with our conduct from now on."

"Wait what?" Tino nearly dropped his fork in response. He was about to enter the conversation and ask his own set of questions, when the second soldier beat him to the deed. "In other words, you're saying that we're going to have to keep using our techniques to expose the witches."

"That's pretty much the jist of it." The third replied, his tone flat and neutral. "The orders have already been given and you'll probably hear more about it later."

Tino grumbled and heaved a sigh. He decided to tune out the rest of the conversation. After all, he had already heard more than enough from the first few sentences. Right when he assumed he had seen the worst from his job, Tino found himself proven wrong again. A sense of dread washed over him and he had a horrible feeling about whatever was forthcoming. Tino certainly wasn't looking forward to whatever the day held ahead anymore - not that he was any enthusiastic from the start. He stared at his plate, where his food remained relatively untouched. The hunger he felt earlier had all but dissipated, as the news prompted his stomach to give an uncomfortable churn. Just like that, his entire appetite _gone_. To counter the true emotions he bottled up inside, Tino forced a smile on his face. Unable to forge a famished state or force himself to swallow another bite, he sat up to make his leave.

"Hey, will you be eating that?" A voice piped up, jolting him away from his thoughts. It had been one of the soldiers from the group he had been listening to earlier. His eyes gazed hungrily at Tino's helping as he spoke.

"No, I was actually about to take this to the trash." he gave a nervous chuckle at the sudden change of attention he received.

"What a waste. If you're just going to dump all that perfectly good food, why not give it here." the soldier huffed, making a suggestive gesture towards his own plate.

Tino nodded and obliged, handing his plate over to the ravenous soldier.

"Thanks." came the blunt expression of gratitude, as the soldier emptied the plate's contents onto his own, before handing back Tino's empty platter.

"You're welcome." Tino refrained himself from rolling his eyes, whilst keeping his voice free from sarcasm as much as possible. It was rather difficult, given the crude attitude of his comrade. He expected as of much now, from anyone associated with the military. It was such times he wondered if it required some sort of strange, dysfunctional upbringing in order to succeed in this place.

The rumors were confirmed sometime later after the end of the breakfast period. During the morning gathering, as Tino joined the other servicemen in front of the garrison, he received the rest of the information. Tino straightened his back as the junior soldiers lined up in perfect unison, their forms without a trace of motion. Due to his short stature, and to much of his chagrin, his place was among the front row. He had a clear view of all the action before him.

Ivan stood in front of the crowd. Besides him were the other officials, whom Tino noticed as the same ones scouting around the field earlier. He could pinpoint some names, as a select handful were from the squadron or stationed nearby.

His eyes however, dawned on one person in particular. He was a unique character and one Tino had yet to meet. The officer's uniform was more decorated compared to others, as it was a shade of rusty green, unlike the the various hues of blue, worn by the local militia. His coat was well-garnished, latent with a collage of golden star-shaped badges, marking the high status of his authority. In adherence with his perfectly primed uniform, he kept his features orderly and spotless. His blond hair slicked back without a single strand out of place and his eyes remained distant, although it was discernible that he was quite focused on the subjects ahead, When he took a step forward, his stride was one with great power and jurisdiction, giving the impression of a stringent  personality.

"Good morning." Ivan inaugurated his address.

"Good morning Lieutenant Braginski, Sir!" came a chorus of voices as he was properly greeted by his subordinates.

"As most of you have already figured, we are gathered here over a rather important matter." he took a few moments to glance around at the crowd, before continuing. "We have been recently informed by Central that there has been some rather uncanny activities as of late. We believe that there are witches all around us - more than we initially envisioned. It is our job to settle such matters and we shall do accordingly to our orders."

Furrowing his brows, Tino let out a heavy exhale as he strived to preserve his steady stance. He was well aware what the next sentence would likely be.

"It seems we have not been doing a sufficient job on such matters and therefore it is time we increase our efforts. Now I will hand the stage to Lieutenant Arlovskaya who will address the other important issue."

Tino recognized the next commander that spoke. Natalia Arlovskaya was none other than Ivan's younger sister. She had a number of unusual phenomena that surrounded her, and being one of the few females in the military had been the least jarring fact.

"I was informed by the officials that there has been an escaped witch from the next town over." her voice was hostile and sharp, which matched the unapproachable signal she sent out with her unwavering glare. "According to eyewitnesses, the chances of that witch hiding somewhere nearby are fairly high."

Despite her unfriendly nature, and the likely fact that her high rank was due to her association with Ivan, Tino was somewhat sympathetic to her ordeal. With her long, platinum locks, petite figure and delicate features, her image was rather obscured her true irascible and belligerent personality. Although Tino didn't find her fitting to his taste, he could tell that she would be quite appealing to anyone attracted to the female physique. Blatantly obvious, courtesy of the rowdy mannerisms of the soldiers, she had been the subject of much gawking from the hormonal male members of the squadron. It had been made apparent through their lewd comments and snickering when they were certain that neither she or Ivan were nearby.

"We will be in the process of implementing the search later today." Lieutenant Arlovskaya sustained her sermon with her face remaining relatively expressionless. "New information comes as we speak and you will be updated."

In the next moment, Ivan took control of the platform again. "That shall be happening shortly. Now I have one more guest who will be giving you more details about our plans in the distant future, as well as your task for today."

The guest Ivan had referred to was none other than the officer with the stern demeanor, who had caught Tino's gaze from the start of the meeting. He turned his attention at the sound of the fresh voice.

"Greetings. I am Captain Ludwig Beilschmidt." the officer made his address. As Tino had expected, his words were firm and imposing. The demeanor he held was so vigorous, it commanded respect. "I hail from the capital, by the orders of the General himself."

He was welcomed with the customary salute in return.

The name Beilschmidt was rather familiar and Tino quickly made an association. It was confirmed a second later when he heard Gilbert's gloat.

"That's my brother." said man prodded the attention of his comrades around him. He stated with a degree that was only a slightly more vociferous than whisper, but still had the intensity so most members in the gathering could perceive. "And the General he speaks of is none other than my father."

"I advise you to keep your voice down, Sargent Beilschmidt." Ludwig quashed the comment. His intonation remained professional, without any special treatment towards his own kin.

Gilbert staggered backwards a couple steps, seemingly bewildered by his brother's indifference. He gasped in response and for a second, appeared as if he wanted to fire back a rebuttal. However, he ended up obliging to the command and shifting back into position.

"As I have been saying saying." Ludwig faltered for a brief second, with the semblance of some reluctantly towards the proceeding words. "The General has informed us of a great, impending danger.  We suspect that there may be a multitude of witches roaming around this area. And as soldiers, it is our mission to protect the innocent from wickedness and terrorism. In order to achieve such goals, some duties we must perform may be questionable. However, it is a necessity that they are adhered to, even if you may find such acts displeasing."

Perturbed by the Captain's declamation, Tino pursed his lips. Although he found the entire speech disheartening, It was the last few sentences that caught his attention. The Captain's discourse rather coincided with his own feelings discontentment. With that, Tino was unsure if such accord would mean a positive sign for himself or he would be met with more disarray. However the situation would turn out, Tino had a hunch that it would soon be revealed.

"Here are your new instructions. Listen to them clearly as I will only be repeating them once. The General has ordered that we conduct this task exactly as it is instructed. We will be taking names." Ludwig gestured, grasping a stack of papers nearby and holding them up for the crowd to view. "Each of you will begin by going around town, questioning the first people you see. If they make any odd behaviors, write them down. If they indicate that they suspect someone of witchcraft, write that person's name down. If they act overly obedient, make a note of that in your report. We are now required to document every activity we observe." He cleared his throat before adding the final piece to his orders. "We will be checking on your progress so do take this task seriously. That is all. Thank you."

There was an air of hesitation among the soldiers as Ludwig concluded his orders. Although they were still being commanded, a few individuals were flinching. Antsy with anticipation, their mutters were permeating through the air.

" _Da_ , well you heard the Captain." As Ivan spoke, the crowed piped down again. "Now get to your posts and start performing your duties."

A rustle of motion followed Ivan's orders as a blur of bodies made their way towards the front. There they would proceed for a blank list, and commence their trek through town. Tino found himself shoved on multiple occasions, as some of his more hasty comrades were determined to tempt their new assignment. Being nowhere as eager, he stayed back, allowing the group to wither, until he became one of the last remaining. That was when Tino decided it was best to make his move, Belatedly, he headed towards the pile of sheets, taking one for his own.

He predicted the remainder of the day to be unpleasant, and in no way was he zealous over what the actions he was about to enact. In accordance to his old habit, such thoughts had caused him to force a nervous simper back on his visage, upon the realization that there was no way around the dire situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noting too much to say here, except for the fact that I kind of took liberty with Natalia's character. I know this story would probably take place around the 15th century if it were real life, but I totally exploited the fact that this is an AU and the rules are different, where you can have strong, female commanders...plus my inner feminist was totally prompting me into this. Now there's going to be a grand total...of two named female characters in this story, heh.
> 
> I will update this roughly monthly but it may vary with my school work and the demand of this story. 
> 
> As always feedback is greatly appreciated and thanks for reading.


	6. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important author's note (if anyone's following this story here)

Hello everyone.

I've been contemplating this for a while and have decided this story is in dire need of a rewrite. I will continue with the same concept focusing on magic, the time period and witch hunts, but this story will likely have a whole different outtake. Although this may not be a popular move, I personally feel this is the best direction to go. I still love the idea of this story and you can safely bet that there will be very similar elements in the rewrite.

Unfortunately, this was my first fan fiction and I have (hopefully) become a much better writer since then. Looking back, I now notice there are so many ways this can be better executed. On top of that fact, there are many things I dislike about the first couple chapters. Frankly, I'm even a tad embarrassed at how poor the writing is. I've edited this many times in the past, but now, there are just too many things to be changed and it would requite much more than adding or deleting a couple paragraphs.

So why am I redoing this?

Besides the bad writing, I think this story seriously drags...I'm literally almost 25k words in and it literally feels like nothing's happened so far. Also, I will probably just focus on one character and not shift between multiple perspectives. That way, I don't lose focus on the main characters and it doesn't become confusing.

That said, those are the likely forthcoming changes with the rewrite. I probably won't delete anything I've written as the new version should be different enough to not warrant such. Instead, it will take form in a new story and should appear on my profile in the near future. 

I apologize to anyone enjoying this story and hope you'll love the rewrite much more. 

Thanks for understanding and see you all soon :)

\- Miz


End file.
